Beauty from Pain
by Sincerely Anonymous
Summary: How come I keep getting in these utterly ridiculous situations? Do I have a sign wrung around my neck that says I am evil? I'm ugly, disgustingly so..not harmful! I am a magnet for bad luck, I suppose but can't you give an ugly a break?
1. The Visit of a Pretty

_A painful story about a young woman striving for a normal life; being ugly is just one obstacle…the others aren't as clear yet. Unexpected twists and turns in this story. There maybe cliffhangers. _

_Read and Review, indulge._

**Beauty from Pain**

"Many eyes go through the meadow, but few see the flowers in it." Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Prolouge_

I screamed as I saw it flash before my eyes. How could I have fallen into this deep of an evil? I felt terrible, I felt horrible. My soul, my heart was decaying and withering away. I cried as I saw my friends striving to protect me, but I wasn't worth anything. No one could hear my screams of pain that were silenced from the blasts of magic all around me. I fell to my knees unable to do anything. I couldn't I looked at my hands as they trembled before my eyes. The ground shook once more. I heard the yells of a person trying to get over the ear splintering sounds. I looked at the cold stone floor and then back at the battle. I turned away from the light.

I couldn't do anything. I had been engulfed by evil. I was in a fix I couldn't get out of. The voice entered into my head once more and beckoned me to help her. I cursed under my breath. Now, I was a slave to evil and never could turn back. My legs hobbled as I stood and I glided to the dark hallways, entered the maze and retrieved her scepter. The sliver scepter was icy cold to the touch and sent an electric shock up my arms as I slowly took it off the bed of roses and perfume. I grimaced in pain. My hands uncontrollably gripped it tighter as I zipped through the endless floors of her castle. I heard each foot step louder than the last until I was running. She wanted the scepter quickly. I felt the invisible chain between her and I was getting tugged. It was attached around my waist. If I didn't respond quick enough she could break my back and kill me. She didn't care.

I pushed on the last heavy door and the battle once again reverberated in my ears. I winced as my legs carried me across the battle fields which use to be a room once. I watched and looked at the deaths around me and tears started to roll from my eyes. I couldn't let her conquer them. I didn't want to hand her the power, I didn't with all the love that was left in my heart want her to kill my friends or allies. I saw her eyes twitch as I neared the reflection of the flames and the chaos around her blazing in her loveless eyes. I tried with all my strength to turn around or break the scepter but my hands just gripped it tighter. I screamed as I felt the pain of the chain pulling me across those hundred feet. I thudded to the floor looking up at the red sky through the glass ceiling; ugly blood red sky. I felt the chain burn into my waist as I rolled across the cold floor, fighting with all the strength and self control I had left, my hands still gripped around that stupid scepter.

_Chapter One: The Visit of a Pretty_

My heart is beating faster and faster. It wants to race across the field in front of me. The beautiful golden lilies swaying in wind as the sun rises across the Mountains of Alrav. It shows the contours and distinct features of the majestic mountains. The hues of blue and luscious purple…the sparkling of the snow dust sprinkled on top. I wish I could go where my heart sought to go, but my heart is chained here in this abandon castle. I didn't have the strength to leave.

There are many beautiful things in the world from people to the daintiest flower but I am not one of these things. Crooked nose, pale skin, spotted with pink splotches that cover me from head to toe, and my 'dark' eyes. They are so dark I can't even identify the color of them. Oh, and my gray hair. I am twenty years looking like I was in my seventies about to die of disease but it was even undesirably worse then that. One word can describe me and ugly could be that word but I chose hideous.

I am Elaine Rosea. I have lived in this abandon castle for ten years. A tiring, long ten years but most of all it has been lonely. I have three faithful servants which have never seen my face since it hides behind a mask. I have many masks one for each feeling and color of mood. I have silky white gloves that cover my spotted arms and scarves that cover my neck. The gowns I wear do the rest. My servants' names are Winter; who is a fragile woman, Tyco; a man that is loyal but lacks some sense, and Mip; their small boy. They are all very quiet and it just makes the emptiness of the castle seem worse.

This is not how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to grow up and marry…live happily ever after. Worst of all, I was born into royalty. It hurts all over when I think of this…I am the Princess of _thee_ Rosea Kingdom. My parents are King Orion and Queen Sandra; the Golden. Each heir of the Roseans is more beautiful than the last. I have a sister, Crown Princess Madeline who is the current heir now. She is two years older than I and is engaged to Prince Lukas of Demak, a land that borders Rosea. She lives up to the reputation of beauty also. She has blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Her elegance and grace takes my breath away sometimes.

Madeline visits at least once every two weeks to check up on me. She talks about many things and we enjoy the company of each other. I sometimes would play music for her on my violin, the most precious thing that is close to my heart. Music is my passion. It is something that I can expose my heart with I can put my feelings into my music and create beautiful songs. I feel free when I play.

Madeline leaves quickly after my song playing and I am awaiting the return of my parents but it has not happened yet. I haven't seen them since I ran away to live here. They sent supplies and money but I haven't seen their faces yet. I have long forgotten the contours of their faces, their smiles and laughs.

Madeline said I was born pretty but a disease weakened me and made me this way. I can't remember any of it partly because of the disease, but if I did it would have been painful to look back. I still have a few memories of my past but none really to piece it all together. I left the view and walked over to my vanity. I sat in front of the truth, a mirror.

I looked into the mirror, pondering my reflection. Why was my beauty so crippled? I looked terrible. I traced the definite crookedness of my nose with my finger, my hand started to tremble. I shed a few tears before I put on my mask of the day. Blue. It had light blue ribbon on it and was decorated in navy blue lace. I slipped on my white satin gloves pulling them over my pink speckled skin. I examined my dress which was blue velvet with accented pearls. I threw on a silk scarf and went out on the balcony gazing at the view; the wind dancing with the lilies. I felt serene as I gazed across the oh so familiar landscape. I sighed as I sat, meditating. I was heart broken and lonely. I felt fragile like glass slowly slipping down, the liquid no longer strong like I use to be. My eyes had a few tears escape and I tried to wipe them away as I got ready for the day. I had to show my servants that I was still the strong, opinionated person that was the Elaine when I first came here. I cleared my throat and lifted my chin and held it high.

I tried to entertain the servants as much as possible since they had to put up with me for a decade. I wanted to sooth their suffering. They were a small family and I took that into great consideration. I banished stupid rules about cleaning for enormous amounts of hours, eating scraps of food, requiring specific servant dress, or having them punished. I let them eat at my table and let them work on their own schedule. My sister disapproved of this but I insisted. They remained by my side which I was surprised by. They were quiet but a nice and loving family.

They looked extremely sad though. They kept giving me the teary eyed look whenever I was around. I felt like a bad person. I wanted them to leave but they just wouldn't. Winter said she just couldn't leave. Tyco avoided me when I pestered him and Mip would run in the other direction. I felt guilt creeping in. I asked them what they needed if I could make their stay comfortable but they always persisted on saying nothing.

I walked down the hall and saw Winter putting sheets in the storage closet. I smiled and Winter frailly smiled back. I took a few sheets from the basket and helped her. She bit her lip in disapproval.

"Princess Elaine. You do not have to do have to do these common things." She said as she moved the basket closer to her so she blocked it out of my reach.

"Really? You have put up with me for a decade; I can at least put some linen away. Let's stop with the titles also while I am at it. I don't really think there has to be a title between the both of us. We are friends, on the same level." I smiled cheerfully. Winter wearily smiled back. I wanted to be her friend but she gave me the cold shoulder always.

"Only if you knew Elaine. Only if." Winter said as she grabbed the rest of the sheets and stacked them neatly on a shelf. I looked strangely at her, but I took it into no importance because Winter consistently whispered strange things under her breath; probably, threats against me. I was a hundred percent positive that she thought me as annoying.

I walked down the hall and down the marble steps to the main lobby. It was nothing fancy like the castles one envisions in that day. I liked it simple and after all it was an abandon castle that had stones that were cracked and broken wooden beams. I liked it though; it kind of grew on me like a newly found piece of colored glass that I find in my dead garden. Someone's wastes are someone else's treasure. This castle was mine. Everything about it was mysterious in a way like my memories that sometimes, correction always, got misty. I really was a forgetful person to tell one the truth. I can't help but forget what I had done with my ugliness a couple years back. It is all a blur to me but my whole life has been pretty uneventful. I remember a few times that Queen Sandra tried lining up suitors for me but they ran away scared. She eventually gave up which I found it remarkable; since Queen Sandra was persistent (at least I could remember my mother's character.) Trying to force people to marry an ugly?

I opened the French doors that led to the garden…or what use to be a garden. There were dead flowers and vines laying everywhere. The sun beat down on the withering plants. I was sad when I came to a place that could be so bright and sunny yet dead at the same time. I bent down to look for some glass but found none. I wandered around the garden for a bit to get some exercise and eventually retired inside.

I was famished and went inside the kitchen to cut some fruit. I pulled an apple from a hanging basket; examining it for blemishes. It looked good and juicy. I cut it open and was shocked to see that it was rotten on the inside. It had an area that was extremely mushy. I threw it out into the dead garden, disappointed. I looked through the cabinets for something to eat when I had a startling surprise. Mip had ran in and told me that Crown Princess Madeline was coming. That was unusual because Madeline was supposed to come next week but this visit did brighten my spirits, at first.

I heard her voice echo from the main hall. "Sister, where are you? I shall need your presence." She bellowed. I came out of the kitchen to see my sister dressed in a very extravagant dress. It had ivory lace and pearls and silk fabric fit her petit frame nicely. It was a masterpiece, but it was more of a wedding gown. "What do you think? Lovely, isn't it?" I awed as I examined the needlework, the stitches perfectly aligned. I just wondered how she could ride side saddled and not get a single speck on that white dress. I couldn't even get on a horse, much like ride one.

"It is amazing." She shrieked in excitement as she twirled around laughing. "To think I'm getting married to thee Prince Lukas! He is so charming, isn't he?" She said.

"Madeline, he is charming and a gentleman as I hear from you; the perfect match." I smiled. She was glowing and her cheeks were blushed pink. This man must be an amazing guy to make my sister glow. It takes a lot to make Madeline love someone. She has had hundreds of suitors from across the globe come to her yet there was a man in the backyard of Rosea waiting for her. It was romantic how Madeline told the story. I however am not the person to describe other's romantic lives since I will never have one for myself, but a girl can dream.

"The wedding has been moved up; some political issue about the Black Death. Tomorrow, I am getting married! Prince Lukas is concerned about his kingdom since it is so close. He thinks it is going to spread or something." she laughed. Madeline had a real concern for her people, don't get me wrong but she was a bride-to-be and that took over her life for right now. "Rosea is going to be in alliance with Demak so if anything happens we will be here for the welfare and concerns of the people." she hiccupped as she laughed once more. She was drunk and was having one of her wonderful hangovers. Now, I really wondered how she could have stayed on a horse. Perhaps, the servants were thoughtful and sent her carriage, because I was concerned about sending her back in one piece in physical and mental state.

The Black Death was common in the Rosea Kingdom; there was an old legend where a mariner from a far away kingdom on the seas, traveled up one of the rivers to find board and rest but he cursed the Rosea Kingdom because we did not give him what he needed when his crew and he were dying. It was a disease that was common at the kingdoms at sea but we seemed to be the only place in the middle of a continent to have an outbreak. There are three stages of it. The first stage consists of getting a high fever that is incurable, then you go into the second stage where your skin starts to turn faint hue of black and it is very painful, and the third stage is where you start to itch all over until your skin begins to bleed. It was becoming an international problem because people were fleeing from Rosea and spreading it across other kingdoms.

"The point is that we have to find a cure. We have asked the fairies but they won't help us. You have to go and coax them." I looked at her if she was insane but of course, she couldn't see through my mask. "I hear their King is very fond of the violin music. You can play for him." I gasped. This girl was drunk; she wouldn't ask me such an issue.

"What?" I said as I tried to assuage myself. Madeline just laughed. I rubbed her temples making sure not to remove the mask.

"I've given you everything in this castle all you could do is do a favor for me. It is not if I have sold you into bondage or something." She was starting to get irritated.

"Madeline you are having one of your hangovers, you do not know what you are saying." I said as I went closer to her in case she might fall.

"Sister, it is only for a few months and hopefully you can get a cure out of them. You can ride on a horse for the first time! It will be an experience. Think about the Roseans; our people first though. This blasted disease is going to kill our whole population and the neighbors are starting to complain. That is why my marriage has become a political marriage and for once I am not having a hangover! I got over here on my horse perfectly fine!" She said as she bit her lip. She hiccupped. I smacked my head.

"Madeline, you talk about this as if it is easy! Do you think it is that easy as going to the fairies doorstep and begging them for a cure? The fairies are cruel and mean if you get on their bad side and I think the Roseans have." I wasn't satisfied with what Madeline was forcing me to do as drunk as she was. Leave here? I couldn't possibly leave. This is my home, my life.

"Sister, you will come back. You simply go there do your bidding and comeback." She smiled kindly as she led me to the glass windows to look out onto the field. "You have to break free sometime. This is a step towards that and this is the only favor I will ask you. You will be able to live in this abandon castle forever after that."

Madeline could be a spoiled princess who was conceited but she had some good in her. I could really see that clearly at this present moment.

"Okay but only for three months at the tops. If I am not back by that time then will you send someone after me?" I asked because I did not want something bad to happen. "Let me get my things together for a few days."

"Of course, sister anything for you." She smiled devilishly. "Play some music for me before I leave. I am getting married tomorrow; I need some of your spirit to knock the nerves out of me." I ran upstairs in a heartbeat to get my violin. "Elaine! Why don't you call those so called servants of yours? I did not bring them to you for them to do nothing!" She bellowed from below the staircase. I sighed. I ignored her. I took a few heavy breaths from running. Mip was one step ahead of me and gave me the violin and bow. He quickly ran away after the encounter with me.

"_I think he is scared of me."_ I thought_._ I bounded down the steps and let out another heaving breath. I quickly positioned the violin and held the bow. Suddenly, my left hand held the strings gently down and my right hand grasping the bow began to move across the strings. I did not play from written music but from what was inside her heart. I felt a joyful tune that was still inspiring me.

I played this song for marriage, happiness, and perhaps new life. Prince Lukas was probably and most likely someone charming. Madeline's tastes were very high when it came for the perfect man. She was beautiful and had men line up on her doorstep. I knew this from the very silly stories that Madeline told me about men climbing through windows of the castle and doing absurd things like barging in on royal banquets with neighboring kingdoms. The music of my heart suddenly stopped, darkness descended upon me. I made a quick closure before anyone would notice. I wondered why, but I realized that my thoughts were no longer focused on my music.

"Why that was sweet!" Madeline clapped, ran over, and opened up the front doors. The light streamed in and it burned my delicate eyes. I squinted as she saw two shadowed figures rise on her front steps.

"I am Briar, Knight of the Rose Jubilee." A figure said. What in the world was this?

"I am Francesca, healer from the town of Glinka." The other figure said. They came into my view. Quite the introduction I thought. I smiled as I saw them but they couldn't see it beneath this mask of mine. The man, Briar was tall. He looked like a man who was wise but at the same time clueless. Francesca however, looked the flirtatious type with her seductive green eyes and her curly red hair.

"They are your companions for your journey. I couldn't send you into the Yuan forest without protection." Madeline exclaimed. She pranced around them. I sighed as I placed a hand on my forehead.

"You love to organize and direct people for events, Madeline." I shook my head. Madeline pleased.

"Yes, of course. I could never send my sister out alone into the wilderness. They are of the elite class of healers and knights. I made sure they both had a clean record. They both can stay here while you prepare for your journey." Madeline said placing a finger on her chin and looking up at the ceiling. She even recalled information pretty.

"Thank you, Madeline. Yes, they can stay here. I will have Winter prepare to of the spacious room facing the Alrav Mountains. It has the most wonderful view. This is so overwhelming though. I think I have to take a rest while I am at it." I sighed as I looked at Briar and Francesca who were awkwardly standing there.

Madeline glowed once again as she said her good-byes and gave Briar and Francesca a kiss on the cheek as a token of gratitude. She excitedly waved good-bye and blew kisses as she rode side saddle. She rode down the main road and almost toppled over. It scared the crap out of me but she managed to stay on the horse until she was out of view.

"Madeline and her hangovers." I mumbled as I shut the doors. I turned to see a little eeriness.

Briar and Francesca just stood there. I was confused. This had been thrown upon me all at once. My sister is getting married tomorrow and I has to travel x miles into the Yuan Forest to play for a King?! I have two companions who don't fit their job description very well even if Madeline insisted they were the best. I was interrupted from these ponderings though.

"You are soft-hearted." Briar whispered. It was a thin filmy voice that barely carried over the wind. I looked up from my thoughts. He suddenly noticed that I had heard him. He was clueless just as I had expected. Soft-hearted, no way would I be described that way. I was strong hearted or else I thought. "People like you have no purpose in this world." He said a little louder.

Francesca turned to him. "Don't say that Briar! We don't even know her. How can you judge her so quickly?"I was stunned. I have no purpose. It was true, I had lived in this castle for a decade, hiding. He was clueless but right. I felt the pieces of what was left of me fall apart. I cooled myself down and before he could say anything to insult me anymore, I took her violin and bow and began to play what was left of my heart. I didn't care if they listened. I wanted to tell both of them to get out now but I was too fumed.

I was mixed up inside that I couldn't even called this emotion anger. It was isolation, sadness backed up by anger...by something deeper inside my soul that I wanted to come out. My hands rapidly began to move up and down the violin. The deep notes, the deep song coming out; my soul crying out for desperation. I stopped, abruptly. I couldn't control my emotions. I was an emotional wreck from not being exposed to the outside world for so long. What had I done to myself?

I ran up the steps. Tears were falling from my eyes; they dripped down the painted mask. Not even this mask could hide my sadness and loneliness. Winters passed by me, looking sad and mope as she always did. I turned facing the other wall. I tried to hold my composure telling her about the two guests. I wiped away the tears from the mask and faced her.

"Please prep the sunrise veranda room for Francesca since the room is done in a feminine fashion and the rustic charmer for Briar. They both face the Alrav Mountains which are beautiful this time of year. Try to make them as comfortable as possible. I need to retire for a little while, I am sorry I couldn't be of assistance to you Winter." I said listening for a quiver in my voice, but thankfully it did not happen. Winter shook her head in reply.

"Please, rest. You sound very tired. I will wake you around supper time, six o' clock to get washed up. Princess Elaine, you do not need to help me any. You have already offered my family so much. It is an honor to be of service to you." Winter said. I was shocked but at the same time happy. I felt warm and fuzzy inside like one of those fluffy blankets that are so soft. Winter had never been this warm towards me before, but I was pleased.

"Thank you, Winter. You have made my day with those happy comments. Just remember that I accept you as a friend, there are no titles between us" I said. She blushed as I said this. I released her to go do what I had asked. I no longer felt the need to cry and mope but just to go to bed, happy. Though Briar's comment still burned deeply within my heart, I will worry about it later. I had better things to do like dream of warm and fluffy blankets.


	2. The Schemes of the Ugly

**Beauty from Pain **

"Many eyes go through the meadow, but few see the flowers in it." Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Chapter Two: The Schemes of the Ugly_

I tossed and turned trying to take a small nap. I had been deprived of sleep because I said those nasty comments to Briar. Maybe, or it could be something worse. I agreed to go into the Yuan forest and play my violin to some fairies that were on the verge of their own war with the elves. I would be killed if that king wasn't impressed. Fairies aren't cute little creatures with fairy dust; they look just like humans but with larger eyes and have a fiery temper too. They have wings and magic but they can't be seen with the human eye, the fairies had long hid them from the humans because of their relations with the elves. Fairies think that we will turn on them too.

I have nothing at all against them though. I think despite their temper, they actual have more sense then us humans combined. They have their gentle sides because they are usually the ones to bless royal babies with gifts. I might have been blessed but I had long forgotten that age. The elves were however, tall people with angular features that made them look stunning. Sometimes they walk through Rosea because they can't take the routes through the Yuan Forest anymore. They are becoming a common sight around Rosea. Elves are very antisocial though. You could spend an hour by one saying everything under the sun and they would not say a word to you.

You are probably wondering, how I know so much about magical creatures but when you're locked up in a castle, you read everything. I've read several books about their relations with each other and humans. They have more characteristics and features like humans rather then other magical creatures.

I've read a book on the history of political relations of the Rosea Kingdom but that book was not…interesting. I fell asleep a lot when reading that one… several times. History, I can handle but when you set a book in front of me that says we were friends with this person then we got in a war with another person so this person stepped up and their trading ended up crashing because that person destroyed their lands…blah, blah, BLAH. I eventually got through it though but if anyone ever asks me on politics I wouldn't be the position to tell them about it.

I am more of an avid reader when it comes to magical creatures. I've never seen any of them. I've always wanted to see a fairy but when you have to impress their king with music, not so much. Facing death in the eye takes away the joy of studying magical creatures though I do hold a little flame of excitement in my heart.

It's crazy when I think about what I have put myself into. How am I, ugly and pitiful supposed to please a King? He'll look at me and grimace in disgust. Was this my destiny? To be a pawn for a kingdom so they can find a cure and live happy again? Not that I personally would not be willing, it's just that there are people better suited for this position out there. Who would be pretty and know more about these affairs. I am stupid for even getting an ounce of approval towards this insane idea. Madeline wants me killed! I ran my fingers through my gray hair as I thought it over. I sat at my vanity, looking into the mirror. The masked face staring back.

It wasn't me. It was this ghostlike figure that searched for some meaning in that mask. I was moved by this image. I slowly took it off, untying the silk ribbon. I wept tears as I looked into my real face. It was hideous. My hand trembled as I traced the outline of my nose and looked into my dark eyes. I turned away. It was too hard to stare into a face so deformed. I sighed. I looked out onto the balcony; the sun setting. I couldn't see it but the way the light played with the flowers was amazing. I started to cry. Why!? I thought. Why, did I have to have to have such ugliness?! The tears ran down my face. I came to the familiar knowledge that I always thought of when I had emotional moments.

"Everything around me is beautiful, except me. The flowers, the trees and the mountains. The people are beautiful. I only exist to make the world seem more beautiful." I said under my breath as I pushed back my gray hair. I looked at my face once again knowing that the same image would stare back. My face was red and twisted, my cheeks were now flaming. My pale skin became paler. I looked ridiculous like a jester who had just performed an utterly awful performance.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door I panicked as I grabbed my mask and tied it furiously. There was a pacing of steps than silence. Someone threw open the door as I got up from my vanity. I thought I locked the door, hmm. I was surprised to see Briar standing there.

"I am leaving this castle, now!" He shouted. "How can you stay in such a dark and grotesque place, there is even vegetation growing in from the wilderness!" I looked at him with a smile beneath my mask.

"You don't like your courters? The rustic charmer is quite masculine." I said. I laughed as I looked him over. He definitely looked furious and egotistical from head to toe. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. I don't care for interior décor; I just don't want to sleep with animals tonight!" He yelled.

"Don't you knights usually sleep on the road anyways? It wouldn't be any different." I said. Was this guy really a knight? Don't they sleep in 'vegetation' all the time?

"Well, I would like to have at least some decency in this castle! I went away from my family for this stupid journey for the Golden and I have to spend a few nights in the slums of Rosea. I have better quality of living at home with my wife! That room is horrible it has a vine growing up in a corner and it is so cold!" He said. I raised an eyebrow at his pathetic argument. I let a huff fall out and recoiled.

"You may mock me, but do not mock this castle. It holds many treasures that your blind and haughty eyes cannot see." I turned and looked out the gallant windows that faced toward the Alrav mountains. I sighed, tired with his ego and pride.

"You may leave. Go to your family and your wife. I'll just have to tell Madeline you left" I said as I looked out at the lilies, which were now lit up by the moon. He did not leave. There was a short period of silence.

"Why do you hide yourself behind a mask?! Face the world and show us your true face." He said as he grunted in disgust.

"I choose not to face the world because people are mocking me already for being behind a mask, how will they face me without one? Briar, how can you speak down on others, to make others hurt, how can you face that?" I asked. Briar seemed like no more than a person with too much pride.

"I tell the truth to the world. You lie to it." He said as if he was the slayer of a beast. I rolled my eyes. Foolish man.

"You are foolish, you tell the truth of what you assume to believe is the truth but everyone has more layers than that. Now leave, if you must. You may stay here if you like but just remember you will not be welcomed in my presence until you have put your thinking behind those hideous words you preach!" He looked at me in disgust. I had won this battle, 1-1. He turned and marched out mumbling and occasionally shouting a threat. I laid on my bed after that, how could I have done such a thing? I was being such an idiot when I said he should put thinking behinds his words when I don't even put thinking behind the words that I throw at him.

I was speaking against a man I had only known for a few hours. I usually trembled when people talked to me, where did this new confidence come from? What had I done? I just pondered my thoughts as I suddenly saw the answer. My true personality was returning? I remembered that I was a strong opinionated girl. I was no longer stuck inside this web of loneliness that held me in this castle.

I was going to escape and go on a journey to save my kingdom from the Black Death. It was to **unrealistic** but I will face it. As I thought about the Black Death the word reverberated throughout my head sending memories back. I started to remember what Madeline had said. She said many knights had died trying to find the cure; the fairies are our last hope. They wouldn't help us before but with the circumstances now, maybe they could have changed their minds.

I felt a burst of energy come over me; more powerful than anything I had ever felt. Every time I thought about my mission, it got more alluring and it was pulling me towards it. Every one of my thoughts faded and I felt compelled to take this journey…with Briar and Francesca? I thought about it for another hour. It would be nice to have company, but they just wouldn't understand. Maybe they would. I paced back and forth weighing the pros and cons of bringing them. It would be lovely to have someone protect me from the dangers of the Yuan but to put them in harm's way? I didn't want anyone's life to be taken away because of me; clumsy, inexperienced and foolish me. I had made the decision; I will go on the journey alone. I felt sick to my stomach after that decision. Argh. What if I die before I get to the Yuan?

Death; a scary subject but it is true that I am doing nothing here; to die here all alone or to see a glimpse of the world outside? It did look alluring with all types of magical creatures other then the average human. I could do a study on magical creatures and how feel about humans. Magical creatures are amazingly equal to us humans and I wish to show the world that. There has been studies done before but they tilt their heads up toward these wonderful creatures. The people lose the joy to interact in different cultures because they think they are above the magical creatures whether it is small pippin to a giant; this where all the myths are developed, but you probably are not interested in me going through the history of myths about magical creatures.

I quickly began to formulate a plan. I pulled out a piece of parchment paper from my desk in the corner. The desk was for letter writing between Madeline and me. I sent Tyco to deliver the letters even if he was a little old for the job. I didn't mind, I had all the time in the world since time seemed to stop when I was in this castle. I wrote several things that I would sneakily collect during the week. Map, compass, food, cloak, riding boots, a weapon (?), shillings, and a horse. Maybe I could carry a small guide to helping me not make a fool of my self in front of the fairies. I lifted up the quill from my scribbling. I thought long and hard and suddenly I realized something.

My hand began to tremble as I dropped the quill and grabbed my hand trying to stop it from trembling. What if they hunted me down? Madeline was relentless about my safety. I had to take off the mask, the gloves and the scarf that protected me from harsh mocking glances. The tears rolled down the painted side of the mask. The thought of it, hit me unexpected as if I was hit in the head with a frying pan; the thought wasn't welcomed but it was unavoidable.

I thought about it in depth for a few moments and I was suddenly aware that my hands were shaking once again. I grabbed onto the desk for support. I took a few breaths and once my mind was at a state where I could think clearly, I stopped and made a decision; a decision that would change the rest of my life. I would leave the incognito behind and start a new life, and returning to this place as a new person.

I mumbled curse words under my breath as I folded the piece of parchment paper and put it in the pocket of my dress. This was going to be _wonderful_. I heaved a heavy sigh and fumbled with my hands for a bit. You have to help your countrymen. The Black Death is your goal not being accepted by society.

I went off into the corridor to walk off these feelings. I went to the library where it was nicely lit by torches a long the walls. It felt eerie but I was use to reading at night. I took an oil lamp off of a shelf near by and lit it. I went searching over by the scrolls of maps from every distant land you could think off. The owner of this castle was quite the traveler if you know what I mean. I gently lifted a scroll out of its cubby and blew on it lightly. Dust flew everywhere; in my face, in the air and on the floor. Convenient I thought as I coughed and shook the scroll. I sat at an oak table and spread it out as I carefully set the oil lamp next to it. The flame illuminated the area of Rosea. We were on the West side from the Yuan forest which stood directly south of the main gate but there was always heavy traffic there. I wanted to go unseen as possible. Well there was a south gate but that required going through a bad area of Rosea. Pirates' Alley which was a side of Rosea no one wanted to be near. I wonder if my face would scare them enough. Hopefully, I'll be able to get through without any trouble. I drew an invisible line with my finger across the printed name. Yuan Forest; it was in elegant gold script. The drawing had fairies drawn around it. There was a mark in the midst of the forest which was their capital; Wynne. I read maps for an hour and then I rolled them up and was about to take them to my room. I blew out the oil lamp as I pushed in the chair. The door opened and shut swiftly. I maneuvered between two bookshelves and held my breath. The flame torches illuminated a face. A face I was surprised to see.

Mip came creeping in the library taking small steps towards some random collection of books on a shelf that I hadn't managed to get organized with the rest of them. I breathed out slowly so he wouldn't be able to hear. He started to pull books out and stack them on the floor. His face twisted in frustration as he pulled more books out.

"Where is it?" He whined. He sighed as he pulled out a small cloth wrapped around something. He held it in his hands but he clumsily dropped it and something metal hit the ground. Clink, clink, clink. I saw it sputter across the floor towards me. No, no. I took quiet footsteps back careful not to make any rustles. It was a ring and it landed right in front of the two shelves. It didn't matter much to me if Mip was hiding a ring or not but I didn't want to be found out by him. I braced myself against the shadow that was cast by the bookshelf.

Mip shuffled his feet and picked it up not even taking a glance my way. I was relieved inside. He slipped it on his finger and admired it. He looked older and dignified in the light. If he would cut that hair that was hanging down in front of his eyes maybe. He grew taller and his jaw looked more defined. The lights were playing tricks with my eyes. His hair was no longer in front of his eyes but in wispy curls on his head. He looked my age! What in the world is going on!!! He grew ten years before my eyes.

"Belcinda is going to pay. Lyles is growing worse day by day; she was such an innocent girl. What am I supposed to do?" he mumbled to himself. He paced around and opened one of the books he stacked on the floor. He fiddled with the ring for a bit while intently sitting on the floor cross legged reading. I had to breathe. I let out a heavy sigh. He turned toward me. He looked up at me. His eyes spoke of anger. "What in the hell are you doing here!" He whispered furiously. He stood; he was a foot taller then me now. "Shit! Now you know." He rubbed his temples.

"I don't understand." was all I managed to get out before I ran out of the library. Mip couldn't be that man; Mip the innocent preteen boy who was shy and innocent. I paced around my room pondering it. My knees wobbled and I dropped onto them. I grabbed my hair trying to think straight.

I started to cry. I couldn't take it in. It was just too much. I heard footsteps approaching. A shadow hovered over me. I looked up. I think I forgot to breathe. Mip man was standing there.

"I think it is time you knew the truth." He said. I was confused. The truth? I still had tears coming down the front side of the mask. He looked away. "Belcinda was the one who made you this way. She was going to kill you but the spell backfired. Making you forget your past memories and making you…you ugly." He said quietly. I was confused. Belcinda who was that? He sighed in frustration. "You don't get it do you?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't. Why should I trust you?" I said. He looked down at me.

"Well, for starters you are lying too; behind that mask. You don't have to trust me but you will face it sooner or later. First of all you are not Elaine Rosea that means Madeline is not your sister. You are being deceived by her. She has lied to you about everything including the Black Death. Rosea is having a difficult power struggle not facing an epidemic. You were cursed. Madeline's husband Lukas, his mother is a witch and her name is Belcinda. She was the one who erased your memory and made you ugly but it can be fixed. There are a lot more details but we have to get out of here. Princess Madeline has spies around. Get your things together. Now." My head was spinning. My life just went from boring to thrilling in just a few hours. I quickly stuffed the maps that I strangled to death in a bag. I grabbed my violin. He looked at me puzzled, but didn't say anything.

My thoughts were racing. This was too rushed. I wasn't Elaine Rosea. Madeline wasn't my sister and Luke's mother is evil? What? Before I could even place my thoughts he grabbed my arm and I went stumbling behind him.


	3. I Scream a lot

**Beauty from Pain **

"Many eyes go through the meadow, but few see the flowers in it." Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Chapter Three: I scream…a lot_

I didn't know how he managed it. I opened my eyes and I was on the top of a horse. I looked down at the ground. I panicked. I wobbled trying to get down of this animal. The horse huffed in protest and started to buck. I screamed as I fell off the horse. My head ached as I saw his shadow looming above me snickering.

"You aren't much different." He said as he gave me his hand. I took it hesitant. He looked harmless but he was a _boy_ yesterday. I took my head in my hands to stop the ground from spinning. I wobbled a bit as I stood. I looked around and found that we were in the middle of a forest. I opened my mouth but words didn't come out. He laughed. I waited several moments and found the courage to speak.

"How? Where am I? Where are you taking me? Who are you? I don't understand!" I said all at once which probably didn't make much sense. He shuffled over and sat against a tree. He picked up a twig and started to play with it. With his eyes he indicated me to sit next to him. I cautiously walked over to him and sat. I thought he was harmless enough.

"It is very complicated. You are Lyla Greenwood. You lived in a small village at the outskirts of Rosea. I am Ambrose, a close friend though I am not a boy. I was only a boy to keep watch over you for your safety. I am a sorcerer but I am a good person. Please trust me. Your occupation was bookkeeping. You had quite a rounded knowledge in all things since you read so much but most of all you played the violin every chance you had." He paused a moment to let me take it all in. That name Lyla sounded familiar. I was Lyla. Lyla was me. He was definitely right about this being complicated. He was a sorcerer…a sorcerer! He could have killed me already so let's see how much he will tell me about my previous life. If it is true…this is a question.

"Tell me everything. Absolutely everything. I might be able to remember the past by you talking about them." I said. I wanted to soak in every word, even if it hurt my head.

"You probably won't remember since that spell was meant to kill you. Belcinda casts powerful spells." He said quietly.

"Why does this Belcinda want me dead?" I asked as I drew in the ground with a twig. I knew it was a touchy question since he trembled next to me. I saw that he had looked away once again.

"No one knows but you and her for that matter. You were keeping a secret. A secret that made her angry…made her furious." He said in a faint whisper as he turned back towards me, looking directly into my eyes. "But now all this is lost since you have a memory lapse." It was making sense what he had said. Memory lapses were at least, since I was always were getting headaches whenever I thought about the past. "I will tell you a little more before we journey on."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to the fairies to see if they can help you; though they have their own problems." Ambrose said. "You were kidnapped a few months ago; dragged off to the castle of Belcinda. You were relocated several times before staying in the castle you were at. Some friends of mine were taking care of the castle when _they_ came; Winter and Tyco to be exact. They were found and put under an oath and Belcinda made sure they kept it. Belcinda is a witch that loves to play with desires. If they would have broken that oath everything they ever wanted in life was gone. Though still, Winter tried to drop meaningless hints to you." He said. I remembered all those sad faces everyone gave to me. I remember the words Winter mumbled under her breath. _Only if you knew. _I was so blind to the things that were going on around me and yet I only thought of beauty. I fought back the angered tears.

"Did Belcinda take away her desires?" I said. He shifted uneasily.

"Belcinda didn't catch on thankfully because you didn't." Ambrose said. I suddenly was enlightened.

"Were you under oath?" I turned towards him but he looked away again.

"No I was always hiding when she came to check up on you. I had to hide all traces of my magic and that took most of my time. Though Belcinda caught on the last time Madeline was here. I handed you your violin and the seeker saw me. The seeker was keeping his eyes on me and still is. That was why we had to leave once you saw me change forms. I hope I didn't scare you." He said concern filled his eyes. Before I could answer he got up swiftly, looking around. "Get on your horse." I heard the rough command in his voice. I slowly got up maybe too slow. He turned towards me and said, "Now!"

I quickly tried to get up on the big lug of a thing. He helped me with one hand he held my foot. That was when I noticed it. I was dressed in a riding dress and leather boots that weren't mine…but I didn't have time to think. He led his horse behind me and got on. I looked back hesitant. He shot a look at my horse and then I was off. The horse was extremely fast and I was bobbing up and down while my head spinning out of control. I heard voices that sliced through the air; cold and icy. It sent shivers up my spine. I braced the reins for life closing my eyes which was stupid of me but the horse seemed to guide itself.

The voices were growing louder but I didn't want to open my eyes. All I heard was the galloping of horses and those voices.

"Lyla!" Ambrose screamed and I opened my eyes. Suddenly I was soaring through the air and tumbled to the ground. The pain shot up my arm, it was just in my arm. I couldn't find the voice to scream. Fast moving figures were around and suddenly I felt cold hands touching me. I heard the voices clearly now and I struggled to keep out of their grip. I never wanted to feel those chilly hands on me. They pulled my mask off. I covered my face with my hands weeping into them. Ambrose fought his way through as I saw flashes of green and sparks of blue fill the spaces between my fingers. Silence followed. I took my hands away and looked up at the tree tops and saw the light shining down. It played with the shadows on the ground floor. I laid there as the pain spread through my body from where the hands touched my arm.

"Ambrose?" My now dried lips asked in question. I found the strength to get up even if it was the most pain I had ever felt. I had to take my hands away from my face. I glanced around at my surroundings and found him. He was bent over facing the ground catching his breath. He glanced up at me and grimaced, his head then bobbed down. I knew he saw my face for what it really was…but I tried not to think about it. I felt the cool air against my face and it felt good. I closed my eyes breathing in slowly. I opened my eyes and saw the beauty of the forest once more.

"Are…you…alright?" Ambrose said in fragments. He kept staring at the floor never looking up at me.

"Yes" I whispered. "What were those things?" I said looking intently at him. The air provided a cooling relief for the pain in my arm. He sat up on his knees.

"Seekers; they live off of your scent. They can find you anywhere as long as you are alive. Thankfully, I got there in time. Those seekers would have…" He said as he scowled to himself. Ambrose stood up and got onto his horse. "I'll be back. Stay here. I am going to make sure the area is secure. I'll try and find your horse while I'm at it." He rode of into thickly vegetated area but he made the ride seem easy. I didn't even have time to say anything. Ambrose was mysterious. Ambrose was nice and then he seems like another person once he saw my face. Everyone is that way, I suppose.

I sat there, hugging my knees. He left me here alone. Alone. He was probably going to run as far from me as he can and to find a horse was his excuse!? No one stays with me long if one knew the truth. I buried my face into my knees and wept.

Why? This curse or whatever it is. It is a curse to me, I want to make friends and be able to have them look at me without grimacing. Have them see my heart. As I thought this through it made me angry. I started to hit the ground in fury. I paced as I said harsh words under my breath.

"Why does every single being have to look at me with horror!? Why? I want to be treated with respect!" I continued to build up my confidence until I was aware of another that was present. He had just appeared from out of the brush that Ambrose had disappeared into.

I turned slowly around to face a wild animal; a crazy boar to be of preciseness. His sharp, sharp teeth hanging out at the sides of his mouth. My mouth dropped open that could have been the biggest pig or whatever it was I had ever seen in my life. I swallowed my words. His front hoof dug into the ground like in the adventure stories I read before he pounces on his prey. I felt my heart beating…adrenaline rushing...and then he rushed forward. I did the only thing I could do. I leaped to the right but the boar hit my left foot; well, I should say trampled over. Pain swelled through my foot. I screamed in agony. I stumbled, trying to get up but my left foot wasn't responding. I saw the animal out of the corner of my eye…and running at full speed right at me. I got on my knees and then on my right foot and left. As I stood I felt the pain rip through my entire body as the animal hit me on my side as I attempted to jump out of his way. I screamed and I couldn't stop I could feel the heat, the blistering uncomfortable heat that my side gave off. I blinked through my tears as I saw it charge once more. I couldn't get up, I couldn't do anything. Black out.

I awoke with Ambrose next to my side. I felt like I had fallen through a glass window and the splinters had gotten caught in my skin. The aches were everywhere. Ambrose was silent. He grabbed a cloth that was already dirty from a bowl of water and pressed it against my side, I screamed in pain as the threads throughout my body quivered in pain. He still sat silent next to me. He had no emotion on his face but I really didn't scrutinize this since it hurt to look sideways. I bit my lip as his hands pressed once more upon the tender spot. Tears started to form out of my eyes. I held in the scream this time.

"I never thought that you would be attacked…" He whispered as he wrung the cloth. I felt so angered by him, leaving me here alone! What does he expect me to do without anything to defend myself with? Make friends with the wild animals?

"It's…the…Yuan!...What do…you expect?" I said in fragments as I breathed in heavily. The pain sprang through my body once more. I grimaced.

"Don't speak…you need your energy." He said. He moved down to my legs. I could feel the cloth applying more pain then was need to my ankle. He wiped all the wounds as the best he could as I tried to succumb the agony. I could feel the cold air against my legs as he wrung the cloth again. He then covered me with a blanket. He grabbed a small wooden bowl at his side and began to grind something. "I am sorry I left you alone. I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. You fell into the consequence of my actions." Those words were kind but what made me sick was that he wouldn't look at me. I fought with all that was in me to sit up. I bit my lip as best I could not to scream. He was about to push me down when I slapped his arms away.

"No! You…look at…me…when you speak!" I cried bitterly. I fought against him; the pain so unbearable. "Why…won't you…look…at…me!" I said as he finally won over me and aggressively pushed me down into a laying position. I laid there crying as I felt the aches crawl all over my body.

"Lyla, I think you know why I won't look at you." He yelled. I was ugly! I was hideous! I wanted to yell at him but he stared down at me. He stared hard into my eyes. I stared back into his green eyes. He had black curls upon his head and flawless skin. It was golden almost. I cursed under my breath as I looked away. He was beautiful and perfect like Madeline…probably like her husband Lukas.

Trying to get beauty pushed out of my mind, I braced myself for pain. I thought about it until my head hurt. I soon fell asleep. I felt that I had only slept for a minute. I awoke up with a fever. I felt the heat in my head, the headache that was horrible getting at my every pressure point on my head. The pain through my body had gone down but now I was restless. Ambrose was next to me, fear in his eyes. He wrapped me in a cloak as I breathed heavily the world became a blurry vision. It was moving so fast. I could begin to hear Ambrose's voice.

"Lyla? Lyla? You have got to hold on. Now brace yourself." I was dying! I was dying! I tried to stay focused but the world just blurred before my eyes. All I could see was swirls of green and black. I felt arms wrapping around me, carrying me? I let out a hiss of pain as my head throbbed. I saw the colors blend as he moved. I heard galloping. I once more tried to focus. I found solace in the thuds of the horse's feet. My breaths wavered but I held on. I could feel the sweat dripping from my head. I bit my lip as I felt turbulence. My lip began to bleed and I tasted the salt of it. I still tried to brace myself.

I fell asleep once more as I listened to the gallops of the hooves.


	4. A Familiar Stranger

**Beauty from Pain **

"Many eyes go through the meadow, but few see the flowers in it." Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Chapter Four: A Familiar Stranger_

I opened my eyes. It was a blurred world of white and blue. I started to panic. I died or at least that was what I thought at that time. My eyes focused on a blue ceiling with white silk curtains hanging down. I found myself puzzled by it. Where in the world was I? I definitely knew I wasn't dead because as I tried to sit up, the pain was still there. It wasn't horrible pain which was better. There was still a question lingering though. Where I found myself was strange…too strange. I was in a bed in the middle of a very interesting room.

There were exotic plants growing everywhere. They climbed up the bed post and the white walls of the room. Beautiful intricate flowers sprouted from the bright green vines in every color imaginable. I pulled back the sheets and sat at the edge of the bed, looking down at my bruised feet. There were a few scars but they were healing. I saw that someone had bandaged my left ankle. I felt the bandages around my torso underneath the loose silk gown someone had dressed me in.

I remembered the night before in fragments. All I knew for sure was that I had the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. I knew Ambrose came back. He took care of me after that terror attack from the boar. Where was he? No one was around that I could ask. I placed one foot on the warm soil floor. The heat felt wonderful. I placed the other foot on the floor. I pushed my self off the bed and stood wobbling. The pain sprang up from my feet to my back. I grimaced. I held onto the bed post for support. I was a walking injury, if I could ever walk. I could barely stand.

I breathed in and out slowly. An aroma tickled my nose; ginger and lemons. It was soothing for my soul. I wobbled back around and plopped myself down on the bed, crawling on top of the plush blankets. I bit my lip as my elbow hit my injured rib. I held in the agony. I laid down carefully. I breathed in and out slowly. I needed to play my violin but it was no where in sight. I wiped away a tear that formed from my depravity. To take my mind off of it I began to look around the room.

I looked up at the ceiling once again. It was not a blue ceiling but the sky with fluffy blue clouds. The ceiling was glass and the white silk curtains hung down. This really was a strange place.

I fell asleep thinking about where I could be.

I awoke in a daze. I found that three blurred figures stood around me. I could hear their voices speaking softly. I listened to their voices as my eyes grew heavy with sleep once again. I fought against it for as long as I could.

"This is the Lyla Greenwood? You must be kidding. She is an ugly hag! Lyla would never… How could you ever leave a lady unattended even if she was…" A man's voice said.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking…I don't want to talk about that… Gideon, you can be such a…never mind. I am for sure this is Lyla. I spent months tracking her down. Though there is a slight problem." I was for sure that this is Ambrose.

"What is the problem, Ambrose? Lyla has always been head strong. She will make it through the trauma of being a slave to Belcinda." Same man, Gideon.

"She doesn't remember anything."

"What! How do you know it is Lyla then?" A woman's voice interrupted.

"Well, spill it Ambrose. How can you base this is Lyla on your assumption?" Gideon said.

"She was the only prisoner that acted like Lyla. The way she was opinionated and lovely at the same time. She cared for her 'servants' when she was brainwashed by Madeline as being her sister, Princess Elaine. She played the violin just like Lyla. The fiery spirit and passion was there. It was unmistakable." Ambrose said. I was touched even though I still wanted to hit him across the face and kick him in the shins for leaving me alone.

"If this must be Lyla then, why the bloody would you leave her by herself? I mean she is cursed, has no memory and is quite frankly traumatized from the seeker attack you told us about; very vulnerable in the middle of the Yuan. The Yuan! Ambrose you are quite the sorcerer but when it comes to women you are stupid" Gideon said.

"Did you even have common sense to give her a weapon? Lyla was skilled with a dagger. That woman could threaten any man with one swift movement. " the woman asked.

"I wasn't thinking! I saw her…like that and I had to leave. I couldn't get the image of her pretty face out of my head. I didn't know that was behind the mask. I thought Madeline just overreacting when she said she was ugly but I never knew…the spell was this horrible. Belcinda has such a twisted mind but at least Lyla is alive." He said quietly.

"No thanks to us!" The two whined in agreement.

I fell asleep even though I had been fighting with all of my might. When I awoke again there was no one there. I looked around the room. I slowly sat up and there was a smaller amount of pain. I sighed feeling better, refreshed. It was night because the stars sparkled through the glass ceiling. It was beautiful. I saw it lying on a small table. It was my lovely violin. I knew that it would be painful but I needed to play. I slid down to the end of my bed, swinging my legs slowly over and stood. An electric shock was sent up my legs but I refused to crawl into that bed again. I wobbled as I took my first step and then my second…swiftly but cautiously I walked toward my goal. I picked the violin up; I felt connected to it, something I had lost was now found.

I sat in a chair nearby without even thinking about the pain and poised the bow gently against the violin string and began to play the music of my heart. Closing my eyes I felt it and reached for the song. It was soothing and calming song that the violin sang. It reminded me of the twinkling stars…a glimmer of hope.

I touched the strings ever so gently and let the violin sing until its heart's content. I started to cry as the notes came out. I noticed the slow decline in happiness into the sadness. Sadness about being vulnerable, about being ugly and about not knowing my true self. I didn't even know my true name. Ambrose wasn't even for sure if I was this Lyla character. I didn't remember anything about my past. I had no identity, no past and don't know anything about my future.

I heard the notes I played on the violin soften and hush completely. I placed the violin and bow on the table in front of me. I wiped the tears away. I breathed deeply and let it out. I picked up my violin again and started to play once more. I drifted into a realm of mind I had never reached. Peace, beautiful and calming peace. It filled my heart with hope. (Only for that moment) My fingers stopped moving but I felt peace still and I realized someone was singing; a beautiful voice that was not strong or weak, just right; a peaceful voice. I opened my eyes and saw a man standing in the room holding a cup, singing to his heart's content. He sighed and attempted to smile at me. He was a man with lovely brown eyes and ginger colored hair.

"You are Lyla. No mistake. I am so happy." He set the cup down on the table and looked at me. Correction: stared at me…a very awkward stare. I cleared my throat; wringing my hands together. "Well, it really isn't horrid looking. Your face is not monstrous but sickly." My mouth drops open. I don't know what to say. Was that really his attempt at a compliment? He stares some more. Before I could break the silence with some furious words building up inside me; Ambrose walks into the room from behind some vines. He looks at the interaction between us and he sighs.

"You had to tell her didn't you? I told you she would take it as an insult, Gideon. You don't want to listen to me. Huh. You two use to be jolly friends and look where it got you." Ambrose said as he walked up behind Gideon. "Well, Lyla suppose you have met Gideon. Lyles, we have other things to do. Let's go and meet the Fairy King." I whip my head around and have an intense look on my face from the expression Ambrose gives me.

"Fairy King. You rode your horse all the way to the fairy city. A five day journey! You could have killed yourself! Which reminds me…how long was I out?" I asked as I gave Ambrose another tense look.

"I came upon a fairy encampment and they took us in. It was much faster then the five day route. You would have died by then." Ambrose said. My eyes grew wide.

"Thanks for being so reassuring." I said.

"To answer your previous question you have been recuperating for about a week and a half…" Ambrose couldn't even finish his sentence.

"A WEEK AND A HALF!? I HAVE NEVER SLEPT SO MUCH IN MY LIFE!!!" I yelled as I started to pace.

Ambrose and Gideon stared at each other.

"Fairies use sleeping potions to make the pain go away faster. It is way too painful to stay up during one of the fairy treatments."Gideon said.

"Stop the conversation. We can't keep the King waiting, Prince." Ambrose said directing his glare toward Gideon. Gideon's bottom lip puffed up and he stared darkly into Ambrose's eyes.

"Never call me Prince." Gideon said. "Not fairy, royalty, or anything of that sort. Just Gideon." I was shocked. Usually royal princes have pride in their titles. I no longer had to worry about Winter calling me princess Elaine since it was all a big fat lie. Ambrose signaled me to follow the flustered Gideon. I limped a little with little pain. I felt a nervous butterfly creep into my stomach. I was about to meet the fairy King. I look ugly first of all and now the accident with the boar has done no good for me…What am I to do?!

"Lyla, you are fine. Don't get nervous." Ambrose said but he still avoided looking at me. The kingdom was beautiful. There were exotic plants growing everywhere; crawling up the side of buildings which were snow white and there were springy lavender type of flowers that we were walking on. I had no shoes on but it felt wonderful. I was surprised to see that I managed to walk by myself. The pain was almost gone and I felt like my normal self. It was wondrous.

"The king's common, guests and Prince Gideon." The servant bowed to Ambrose, Gideon and I. Gideon looked a little irritated but as the servant opened the double doors my mouth dropped open.

There was crystal hanging from the ceiling that reflected sparkles in every corner from the sunshine that came in from the sky. There were crystal blocks in the floor that sparkled the colors of the rainbow in jewel tones. There in the center sat a ruby chair where his royal majesty the fairy king sat. We approached him. Gideon bowed before him.

Ambrose and I followed suit. The fairy king was silent. I was expecting some silence but then a big bellowing voice came out of this little man.

"Sorcerer Ambrose and Lady Lyla, you wish to seek a cure for this…this…curse." He said staring at me with grim upon his lips. I smiled faintly. "You shall get this cure, if you do one thing for my beautiful fairy kingdom and I, which is to be a diplomat for the fairy kingdom and all of Wynne to deliver this letter to the elf kingdom capital Charius. You shall then make peace and demand to free any fairy prisoners they have kept. After that you can return here and I will administer the best healers to her service." I was baffled because I had no clue of what he was talking about. Ambrose however went on a wild spur of madness when he heard this.

"How can you state that so easily? You want us to be a diplomatic force to deliver this letter to thee elf kingdom to get us killed!? You are on the verge of war! I don't think granting peace with them will end it. You just want her dead. You don't care about her, do you?" Ambrose shouted. I had no idea what he was talking about either. I sat there dumbfounded for several minutes.

"I care about Lyla Greenwood! She was a dear friend to the fairy people. She translated many novellas for us. She fought noble battles with the bandits a few years back. She was a strong intelligent woman and she always thought on her feet." He smiled in remembrance. "Why can't she now be an ambassador for our nation?" Ambrose furiously stomped away. I not knowing a bit of what they talked about followed him.

"Ambrose, what is going on? I didn't understand any of it." I beckoned. Ambrose leaned against a crystal pillar.

"The King wants to send you to the elf kingdom to deliver a letter directly to the fairy king. Involving you and me to go on war territory since the elf…" Ambrose said.

"I already know all the details of the war, so go on." I said.

"If we are to return here safely then he will try to get the curse vanquished. It is a trade." He said.

"Tell him yes. I want to get rid of this curse on me. I am ready to take on anything, expect wild boars at the moment. I don't want to remain locked up in the castle living a life of lies. I want to journey after the truth." I said. Ambrose hissed.

"You have been in danger already. It is going to be a journey filled with hardship and skill. In this proper state of health, you'll kill yourself when you look at something wrong." Ambrose babbled.

"I would rather die taking risks then living alone. If you are worried about my self-defense then train me from the basics. " I said, I swallowed my words as they went down. He huffed and turned away.

"You are filling my ears with nonsense." He commented. Ambrose shook his finger in the air. "I won't let you go." I swiftly walked toward the King, and bowed gracefully.

"We will take the quest. Please let my companion and I get prepared for it. Thank you." I said. I was going to throw in filler sentences but I was way too nervous to think up some. The King smiled gratefully. I looked away from the smile. I breathed slowly in and out as Ambrose took my arm and gave it a squeeze. He got very close to me where I could feel his breath on my shoulders.

He whispered in my ear, "You don't know what you are getting into." I trembled at the thought.

Disaster was waiting.


	5. Dreams

**Beauty from Pain **

"Many eyes go through the meadow, but few see the flowers in it." Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Chapter Five: Dreams_

I later found out that the room I was sleeping in was a healing room. It helped heal my wounds from the attack, obvious of course. I slept one more night in that room and in the morning…my wounds were healed. I could walk properly after some self training since I had been recuperating for two weeks. Ambrose rained on my parade by saying that a fairy healer came in and healed my wounds while I was sleeping after I told him this story. He was still in a disagreeable mood and saying many things under his breath (he thought).

"Why didn't they heal her wounds in the first place? Why can't they lift the curse now?" He kept saying. He wasn't even aware that he was speaking loudly where everyone could hear what he was saying.

We spent three days in the capital Wynne. The city itself was stunning. Ambrose, (Prince) Gideon, and I walked around for the first day. The fairy people reacted differently to my ugliness. Each fairy had a unique facial expression. Gideon did double takes several times at me. He turned his head slowly, looking, then glancing away, quickly stared back and looked away once again. Most fairies just dropped their mouths open and did something to cover it up since Gideon nearly gave them a heart attack with that stiff and serious glare of his; his pupils got to be the size of a needle point, his brows were scrunched up and his face turned red. I tried to stop him but he insisted that he needed to do it.

I helplessly shrugged my shoulders since Gideon was stubborn I soon learned. I got use to the shock of everyone around me and tried to carry it gracefully. I met a dressmaker that Gideon appointed to make me a sturdy woolen dress since the elves live past the Alrav Mountains. The elves love the cold. Ambrose hated the idea of going back past Rosea, past the castle of Belcinda which was dangerous. I was suddenly reminded of Francesca and Briar. I felt ill at the thought of Briar. His brash attitude and his pride…just because he was a _'Knight of the Rose Jubilee'…_what was up with the name? The Rose celebration was just corny…celebrating what exactly? - Celebrating the brash, the arrogant and the prideful? Just thinking about him can turn this amazing day upside down.

"Are you alright, Lyla?" Gideon said concerned. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I was just thinking about something. It's nothing too important." I replied. Gideon laughed.

"It turned your face green. What thought could possibly do that?" He said. Ambrose was walking far ahead and was silent for the entire first day except for his random warbles but never mind that. I smiled once again and blushed.

"Wow, my emotions get the best of me." I said as I held my breath. We had just taken a walk to the highest tower in all of Wynne. It overlooked the city. Gideon explained the fairy society and history but I already knew everything he had said; extensive reading.

This is a summary of Fairy History:

Fairies were said to have origins from the nectar and pollen from the most beautiful flowers around the world. They appearances range from what area they are from. Centuries ago, there were people who did not agree with magic and wanted to kill their race so they went on a hunting spree and slaughtered them. Sadly, the people had killed most of them and a few refugees fled here to Wynne, the fairies' last hope. The hunting died down since other human kingdoms helped the fairies from the extermination. Now, they hide their true forms beneath a human shape. Though there is still one thing that can give them away; their eyes are huge and of wondrous colors. They are childish, devious but lovable. They are very in tune with mother earth and worship her by being kind to her everyday. They are very social and can talk for hours.

Here is proof: Gideon, the heir to Wynne and the entire fairy kingdom has talked on for more then an hour.

I stared across the valley, the wind sweeping my hair back. This is how a beautiful lady should feel but I felt stale. The scene was awkward with me, playing the part that was unfit for such a woman as hideous as I was. I noticed them peering at me: a woman, Gideon and his servant while Ambrose paced back and forth staring at the floor.

I let out a laugh which was improper in this situation but it was very funny to see everyone in such a state. Their eyes widened and diverted away. I expected that. I wasn't expecting Ambrose to suddenly give me a hurtful look as he slowly lifted his head to stare at me, unwavering for several fatal seconds. It was the first time he looked at me since my mask was pulled off. It hurt me, him looking so sad. Ambrose looked away and began to pace again.

The tension slowly faded away and I let the wind run through my hair once again. It was fresh and there was a beautiful scent in the air. It smelled like a summer's breeze with lavender. I inhaled the scent, closing my eyes envisioning music to go along with it. A song of a first, a first summer, a first laugh and a life long dream. I inhaled another breath taking in more of this scent. I was open to more of it; it had fresh fruit just sliced, the smell of the leafy greens, the trees and the earth. I recalled something, like nothing I remembered before. It was different…new-

_I stood in the same place as now; inhaling the aroma…I looked down into the land outlining every valley, crevice of it. Someone came up behind me and embraced me. I turned and saw that it was a man. A man I didn't recognize. He smiled wide at me. I felt an urge of happiness burst from my soul when I saw this man' face. He had curly locks of brown hair and electric green eyes that knocked the wind out of me. He looked so familiar. I turned to my other side to see that he had plucked me a gorgeous flower. The petals were an outstandingly bright blue and the center of it was amber. He tucked it behind my ear and stood there next to me. I slowly started to examine the capital of Wynne once more. _

I opened my eyes from this dream. I felt beautiful for just for a moment…a man giving me a flower and he had a breathtaking smile on his face. I pondered upon the thought if I was pretty in my past life…but it doesn't matter because anything is better than these curse. I just want become what I was.

I noticed everyone was wide mouthed as they looked at me. I fumbled with a lock of gray hair that had gotten away from the helplessly tangled mass. I slowly began to walk toward the exit. Their eyes followed me. The woman was shocked the most. The woman had met up with us when walking here but there were no introductions made. Gideon finally remembered that he did not make an introduction.

"Sorry, Lyla. I have forgotten myself. This is Vie Lynn. She is the woman I am courting. This is Lyla Greenwood, a friend." Gideon said. Vie Lynn bowed gracefully and I did the same. Vie Lynn was a fairy but she was of different descent then Gideon…probably from a tropical region of the fairy kingdom of long ago. She had radiant pink eyes that brightened up anyone's day and long blond hair. Her skin was fair with a faint blush…she was beautiful.

I continued to walk down the hallway. I had stayed there long enough. Gideon led the way and a messenger came along and announced that 'The King, his royal highness would like to invite Lyla Greenwood and Ambrose Turblene to a royal feast on behalf of their gifts to Wynne.'

Vie Lynn had a faint blush in the cheeks as she heard this. She smiled wide and grabbed my wrist and she went of gliding down the hallway. Oh great, I am a sight to see being dragged along by this beautiful fairy maiden.

Vie Lynn exclaimed in happiness, "You are a woman whether…ugly or not we woman enjoy being pampered. Time to get ready for a royal feast. Get you out of that hideous dress."Though your skin is blotchy I think a nice beige would work. Nothing that stands out too much…maybe a white?" I felt smothered by this woman as she ranted on and on about colors and shoes etc…I want to be normal looking not ridiculous. I'll start caring about how I look after this curse is broken. There is nothing you can do for me!!! But the woman couldn't hear thoughts.

I visited the dressmaker once again for today. She went to the back of the wardrobe closet and began pulling dresses off the racks in frenzy. Vie Lynn looked like a shy fairy but once you got her in with clothing she was a mad gypsy.

She held them up to me and grimaced. She finally decided that I should try a white dress that was simplistic with a fluttery sheer scarf over it. I could tell it was much too fancy for my hideous body. I tried it on to make her happy. The dress wasn't poofy and it was a loose fitted skirt that fell around my ankles. I looked in the mirror and was slightly shocked because it looked better then that hunting dress. I still looked horrid as I always did. My gray hair grimly fell around my face. It looked dull and tangled. I looked into my eyes and they were coal black. I had pink splotches that were the covered my entire face. I sighed as I stepped out.

"Oh it looks…better." She said disappointed but she said it was a keeper though. She hid her horrified face behind her hand.

"I know I'm ugly. Please don't hide your face from me." I said quietly. She looked back up and she trailed across the room. She examined dresses on the mannequins. She did really well at avoiding me.

"I shall now pick a dress." She said. She had so much to pick from. Everything looked beautiful on her. She finally picked one that was still on a mannequin. It was bright green, the color of grass. She was whimsical in it. I smiled as I saw her step out. "How is it?" she asked, unsure of herself.

"It is perfect, Vie Lynn, just perfect." She did a little twirl and danced a little bit.

"It really is quite the master piece." Vie Lynn awed as she looked at her reflection. I grimaced behind my hand as I turned to go but Vie Lynn wasn't finished yet. "Don't leave, Lyla." I paused in the doorway. "We have to get our hair done nicely. I bit my lip.

The next thing I know I am screaming out in excruciating pain. The hair dresser is pulling chunks of my hair out as he brushes it. I already have broken the handle of his other brush because my hair is so tangled. The dressmaker is sweating from this work. Vie Lynn insists he finishes since he has already started.

"Your hair is an absolute mess. It is dry, frizzy and tangled! You are so…" He blurts but Vie Lynn gives him the glare I saw on Gideon when he stared at people who mocked me. It was a little more frightening on her though since she is so sweet. I felt the urge to cry but I couldn't because I have to be strong with this ugliness. I do not want to be an ugly weakling. At least I can show them I am defiant and confident.

An hour later he had washed, conditioned and brushed my hair so that it was a little tolerant. It looked ten times better than what it was. It was still frizzy but now it was manageable to a small degree. He sighed as he stretched and exercised his hands. Vie Lynn however looked breathtakingly beautiful and her hair was smooth like silk.

I really wanted to leave now because my head was aching from that man's aggressive brushing. Vie Lynn however dragged me to another place. I held my breath as I started to smell it. The beauty parlor had a strong stench of flowers. It wasn't nice to my nose. The flowery smells all blended into one and suffocated me. I huffed and coughed as we got closer.

"You will really be beautiful after this!" Vie Lynn said excitingly as she sat me down in front of a vanity. Woman started to stab me with brushes and creams at their fingertips. I flinched every time as they brushed on the paint that was to cover my skin. It burned like crazy and I gasped in pain. I shoved the brushes away and ran outside…far away from the beauty section of this castle. Away to where it was quiet serene and there was a small brook of water that entered and exited through a castle wall. It had a beautiful decorative wall where a bench sat. I scooped up my hands with water and began to wash my face. It felt wonderful. The water faded the burning feeling.

I sighed a sigh of joy as I looked across the landscape. It was quiet. I ran away, far away from where ever I was supposed to be. A woman, probably a maid found me moments later and took me the banquet.

The King was pleased to see everyone but me. He averted his eyes as he looked at me, even though I could sense a horrifying factor come over him. He reverted his attention to other things. He started talking about politics as the violin quartet played their music. The instruments were beautifully carved and had accents on them to look like trees. They made the crystal clear sound that the finest tuning could not even project. I tried to focus on him but one violinist kept slipping her notes. She angrily played her violin. I started to tear up. I could not stand it any longer. No matter how rude or unjust it was, I got up quietly and asked her not to play without passion and she scowled at me. She gave me the violin, that fairy and marched off down the hallway. The other violinists stopped and looked at me with bewilderment.

"Why has the music stopped!?" The king bellowed as he threw down his piece of meat. I posed the violin on my shoulder and began to play with passion ringing out of my soul. I blocked everything; the dinner, the other violinists and the music. I played this beauty of a violin for its song; the song of nature, joyful, cheery and elegant nature. I felt the joy around this instrument stream out as I played the golden strings of the violin. It was a show piece but the sound was gorgeous something I could never be. I didn't let it get to me. I had to accept this ugliness.

I felt the joy being sucked out of me. The environment for the song was gone. I opened my eyes from my thrill of a ride. No one looked happy. Everyone frowned at me as the guards took me away. They took me down the hallway as I struggled to fight them.

There she stood. She clothed in white; Belcinda, the witch who put me under this curse. I knew it was her. I just knew it was her. As I came closer, I remembered her, burning deep inside my memories of the past. I didn't remember where or what she did to me but her face burned in my memories; those blue eyes and the fair flawless skin that accented those ruby red lips. Her golden hair tumbled down her back.

"There, there dear. No need to get angry. It was just a little spell. I am a player of passions as you know from your wonderful companion Ambrose, who currently has his lips sealed from telling you any more. You had the passion for free spirit and the natural beauty jazz. Though Ambrose's research is reliable one thing isn't true. I didn't want to kill you. I wanted you to suffer. Beauty is one thing you had and I happily took it away for my own use. I erased your memories and wahla we have here a narcissistic person who strives to be beautiful in every way possible. It cuts you deep doesn't it, Lyla Greenwood? Such a pretty name but it doesn't match with the person. Just like you who can't happen to rediscover your true identity," She said as she walked in circles around me.

"Why did you do this to me? Have I ever done anything to hurt you?" I said.

"No, not you directly, but I am trying to play nice here. I just turned up so I could offer you something. I'll give you everything I ever took from you for a price. I am interested in Ambrose. He use to be such a sorcerer. He was wicked and that twisted mind of his warped my heart." She said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing…Belcinda was in love with Ambrose? Ambrose use to be 'evil' for lack of a better word. "I can fall in love, alright. He fell in love with you the moment he met you. You were so naïve and innocent that I could have crushed you right there. I held off because he was my true love. I was broken to pieces because of his interest in you. You were a commoner! Dirty, little commoner! I was his fiancée, royalty. It was all because of you! I am being nice to you for a price. I'll erase Ambrose's memories of you forever. He'll never remember you. For beauty and your precious memories that is a thing to lose, since you never loved him back."

"What if I refuse?" I said, there was something that wasn't right about this.

"Refuse? No one likes you, have you seen the way they look at you? They turn away and sneer at you. How does it feel to have them look with disgust at you? You are ugly, hideous. Ambrose hasn't even looked at you in acceptance. I think you should hand him over. He is my fiancée after all."

I looked up at Belcinda, she was beautiful and powerful. She could restore me to my former self. It was too good to resist. Ambrose saved me from her clutches once but he also left me to die when the boar attacked me. He wouldn't look at me with acceptance as she said. I breathed a heavy sigh.

"Take him." I said. She grinned in envy.


	6. Broken Hearts

**Beauty from Pain **

"Many eyes go through the meadow, but few see the flowers in it." Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Chapter Six: Broken Hearts_

"Very good, Greenwood…" She said. She pointed her scepter directly at me and began to say a spell. She chanted it loudly. It vibrated throughout my ears, it was so evil yet it was beautiful in a strange way. Something enveloped me, it was a white haze. Suddenly pain was everywhere and I cried out in terror as it began pricking me all over.

"You thought I would give you your beauty back so easily? Do you really think I wanted Ambrose? Those were all silly lies and you gave in to my great power. You are weak and pathetic. I can capture, torture and kill you any time. I would rather watch you crawl miserably to your grave. The spell I cast on you is irreversible, you will rot on this earth with that hideous body forever." She bellowed as she shook her hair.

"Twisted…how could anyone be so evil?" I said as the pain grew in my heart. I screamed out as I felt knives against my skin.

"Twisted? Evil? Oh, but you were going to give the man who helped you away so easily. Who is the twisted one now?" She said as she paced around me. "I have pleasure in playing these games with you, Lyla. You run around and around but you always come back to square one. I control you Lyla Greenwood. You are my little puppet of envy. Oh, how you envy beauty and love. You lust for it…yet you will never have it. Good-bye until we meet again." She suddenly disappeared. The pain subdued and I blacked out.

A few hours later…

I awoke in a dark, desolate place. I felt so closed in. I felt piles and piles of blankets on me. I threw them off and felt relief then it hit me. I felt as though my heart was going to break. Oh, Ambrose why did I give in? I cried as my eyes began to adjust to the space. There was nothing in the room. I looked around and saw that it was night through the window. Where was I? My head was spinning and I laid back slowly. Suddenly, someone barged in the door. I saw a bright light and had to wince at the form coming towards me.

"How could you be so stupid, Lyla? How could you?" He said. It was Ambrose. I wept as a weight descended on my heart. "You play the violin with what strength you have and faint from exhaustion. The King was pleased with your abilities but it worries me! You worry me!"

"_No, you have to stop! You worry me!" A man said as he banged a book down. It was the same man from the previous dream. "You are exhausted every night. You can't eat at the proper times. You look famished and everyone in this town knows it. You can't afford to keep searching anymore." He said as he leaned against the table. I moved towards him and rested my head on his shoulder. _

"_It was what I was meant to do." I said as I felt tears from my eyes. He turned away. _

'_I'll be leaving now." He said as he shrugged my head off his warm shoulder and walked out leaving the doors open to a bustling town. I saw my bookshop or maybe it wasn't mine...? I read a line in the book I was holding. Silversia._

"What is Silversia?" I said. Ambrose looked startled.

"Silversia is ruled by Luke's Mother Belcinda and her husband Reagent. Belcinda though evil has a respected reputation among the high class of magic. Her vileness is covered well by the elite Rulers. The Rulers have influence over the whole community and that is how Madeline and the Rosea Kingdom did her bidding." He said quietly. "Why do you want to know about Silversia?"

"Prince Lukas is from the land of Demak." I said. Ambrose pursed his lips shut tight.

"Silversia isn't just a kingdom, it is a region that consists of multiple kingdoms. It includes Princess Madeline's Kingdom of Rosea." He said as he avoided my face.

"Let us go towards the elf land. Charius is waiting for a fairy diplomat." I quietly beckoned as I arose feeling much better then I did before. I tried not to replay the events in my head. "We must journey past the castle, there is no way around it."

"You cannot go in this condition." He argued.

"My condition is stopping us! Always I am not strong enough! Well, I am tired of holding the journey we will go, set off tomorrow morning. I do not care if I have to set off on my own two feet. I will not let the fairies fall or the elves fall. This dispute must end. Years and years of horrible history of the wars between them. It is too terrible to describe! I am willing to die because I have nothing to live for." I shouted as I stepped on the icy marble floor. It seemed to glow with a magic that changed colors. I sighed.

"Lyla, what are you saying? You have nothing to live for? You have your entire life in front of you." He refuted concerned.

"This is what people see, ugliness! I can't live with it. No one will even bare to glance at me. Even you who have been avoiding to look at me. It hurts so much when people judge by the way you appear. I am a monster to them! I've had enough!" I cried as my knees fell to the ground to weak to hold me up.

I found myself on a horse the next morning led by a fairy out of the beautiful city of Wynne. I thought about the hardship ahead and I had to prepare myself for death. The elves would most likely shower us in arrows as we approached the city gates. Gideon waved goodbye with Vie Lynn standing at his side. The King in the background standing erect as a pillar. He will hold them up. All the fairy people…

I felt nothingness as I thought about it. I really had nothing to live for. People say that love can sustain life through death. I have no love. I have lived my life without it. At least what I can remember, and who is this figure who makes me feel warm inside that haunts my dreams? He made me feel beautiful. I tried to taste it once again but it felt dry.

Ambrose rode on his horse ahead, lips which stayed pursed as he glanced every so often at me out of the corner of his eye.

Ambrose stopped near the outskirts of town to buy some ingredients for his magic. They were rare so he had to visit the black market while I wore my cloak where I couldn't even tell if I was man or woman tailing him. Everyone moved around so quickly and they were very grumbly.

I watched the movements of the people some of them were dirty, beggars who had an odor that could kill someone. I heard the people cry. I though Rosea was an incredible place to live but my assumptions were corrected by the sight of such poverty. One day, I will have to tell Madeline about this. She wouldn't try to get to know me for all those months for Belcinda…would she? Madeline always seemed fluttery and a little conceited but that was all. I saw her as my sister. I knew the dream of having a isolated life was broken when I found the little boy, Mip standing in the library. I didn't expect this at all.

One moment and all of life changes. I was going to die to find my happiness. Ambrose was going to suffer by my side.

I missed Tyco and Winter. Winter tried so hard not to express the truth to me. She felt my pain without me knowing. She carried the burden. I was going to pass by the castle, without saying good bye. It was better this way, this face must not be seen by them.

I lost sight of Ambrose, his wispy curls were no where to be found. I panicked as I looked to and fro in the crowd. How come you always end up in these situations? I sighed as I slapped my forehead. I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made me stop breathing. A man with an arrow aimed at me from across the room. The people didn't notice, they were too busy with there own problems to notice that someone was about to get killed. The worst of all, I knew his face. It was Briar, oh my. I should run. I quickly pushed the black market venders out of the way and ran. I couldn't turn back. I couldn't die just yet and I am not dying for the likes of him. Never.

I panicked as the crowd got thicker and larger as I maneuvered around them. How did Briar know that it was me? I covered my face with this hood. Ambrose said that Madeline had spies, were Briar and Francesca it? Madeline was not on my side, she probably hated every minute of acting in front of me. Madeline was working for Belcinda. Lukas was her husband. Rosea was corrupted…

I breathed heavily as I kept going, it was too much for my weak body to do this. After the attack from the boar, the fairies said I could not vigorously exercise for a few weeks. My heart started to hurt. I wasn't going to become the weakling, I had to venture on. I felt this source of energy from within me and I bolted through the black market place. I needed an exit, I saw a hut on the side of the street, it looked different then all of the street vendors poor quality tents or strips of cloth that were sewn together. I dashed inside without another thought. It was surprisingly colorful inside with tapestries hanging from its walls. There were millions of pillows on the floor bordering the tent. They were made from bright reds, yellows and oranges with gold threads intertwining in the fabric. I saw silky blues and greens thrown among them. In the middle there was a table with a candle on it. It was the only white thing in the small room. The table was white and the candle was white. It contrasted with the dirt floor. No one was there, I approached the table mesmerized by its pure color. The flame flickered back and forth like a dancer.

"Ah, you are a strange customer." A voice said from behind me. An old woman entered the tent, she was wearing a long white robe. "May I tell your fortune?"

I did not say anything but she understood some how. My face was not showing so how could she read me so easily?

"You are a mysterious person. I feel your aura, it is in such a confused state." She said as she swayed back and forth with her eyes closed. Her arms were like limbs of a tree dancing in the air. She sat down at the table and I did the same. "You are here for the first time. You see disaster and your heart aches because of it. You are running from someone but you are trying to find someone who is distant from you. This person won't accept you. He won't acknowledge your presence. Woman, you are in danger. You are involved in much more then you know. You are a source of tragedy. You have forgotten your past and cannot do anything. You feel weak but you are strong." Her hands shook and she started to weep silently. "Your aura is faltering it is between good and evil. You are going to turn toward evil and walk towards the source…to death." She gasped as she said it. I was wide eyed in surprise. Her hands shook with vigor. "My dear, you are from…"

Suddenly, there was no noise from the outside world. It was quiet, the old woman pointed behind me with scared eyes, she stood and threw herself at me from across the table. The noises started again and I heard the woman scream in pain. She was burned by the candle which was knocked over and started to burn the white table.

"There you are, you think you could hide from me? I know who you are." Briar said standing in the doorway. The old woman sobbed. How could he catch me this quickly? "You ran away in the middle of the night with that Mip. Left Francesca and me in that forsaken castle! You are coming with me." He grabbed me by the arm and led me by through the marketplace. I was panicking. I was going to die. I was going die.

I saw Francesca crouching down at a table with glass bottles by it. She inspected the liquid that filled one. She flirted with the vendor who gave her a supposable good discount. Briar bit his lip as he scoffed.

"Francesca, stop flirting! I found her, she was here like you said." Francesca walked over curiously as her curls danced in the wind that passed through the open air black market.

"Briar, apologize, she must be frightened for dear life." Francesca begged him but he turned away. I was confused. I thought they wanted me dead, they were spies, right? "We didn't mean to hurt you, honest. We just wanted to help you." She said as I forced to follow her with Briar's rough hands on my shoulders. "Sit. I met with the same fortune teller you had run across. It was just a routine thing of mine to met with fortune tellers but this woman was different. She told me that I was doing the wrong thing by listening to a royal, but I should have listened to the girl who ran away. That's you. She continued to say that you would be here. She said that she would get a burn on her left leg and that her table would flame, when she would come."

"What do you want from me?" I asked afraid as I hid in my hood.

"I would like to join you. The woman said that nothing good would come from listening to the Rose. Briar doesn't believe what she said though. I bet her leg was burned and the fire lit up didn't it, Briar?" Francesca asked curiously. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes gazed up at the moon.

"I think we should listen to Princess Madeline. We will get arrested and put to death if they found out we committed treason against Rosea." He grumbled. Francesca's eyes were staring at him so focused that they could burn holes through his forehead. He shuttered.

"We are willing to help you, Elaine. We are. We were spies but that fortune contained a lot more then just good and evil. If I followed Princess Madeline with Briar, you would be dead by now. She predicted it and she said that Madeline would have sold us to be slaves. The old woman's fortunes are true because she proved it. She told me to walk across the market place into the field and you will find a rare flower to heal lepers. It is called Frankeli, I did what she told me and brought it back to her. She was pleased. She then told me to find you because if I followed the path I had been following, it would led me to misery of ten years." Francesca's face brighten as she told me. Briar drew with a stick in the dirt. He sighed.

"I am sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to scare you. I just…" He began but I saw flashes of blue and green streaks. It was Ambrose! He rushed up and grabbed me, throwing me behind him. He was furious.

"You two are the ones who wanted to kill her. We will see about that." He said, I crawled in front of him. "Get back, Lyla. I know what these people's motives are." They both stood up as they took out their weapons. Francesca had a long whip and Briar a sword. He still had his bow and arrow strung around himself. They had fear in their eyes.

"Elaine, tell him!" Francesca said as she took a few steps back cowering in fear. Briar stood his ground though. I stood between them.

"Ambrose, do not kill them. They are our friends, they are not spies." I stuttered as my voiced wavered.

"How can you trust them? They were plotting to kill you the night they came for a stay despite your loving hospitality. But it wouldn't matter would it? They were given a mission by the King of Rosea to kill you." Ambrose was disgusted.

"I trust them. If we didn't trust strangers then we wouldn't be here. Ambrose, I trusted you and now we need to trust them. We need all the help we can get." I gasped as I felt weakness come over me. I swayed but stood my ground. "You will not kill them unless you kill me."

"Fine, she is willing to let you continue your journey with us but you must leave every Rosea connection behind. You are no longer of the Rosea kingdom or no longer under the Kingdom's jurisdiction. You will not contact your family or any other person, if you are willing to follow her." Ambrose said firmly as he let me lean on his shoulder for support. "if you dare try to harm her in any way, I will come after you." Briar and Francesca looked at each other, unexpectantly. Their eyes widened scared.

"We will follow her." They both said in unison. They both bowed.

"You know I am not a princess right!?" I said as I motioned them to get up. "There is no need to do that."


	7. Faint Scars

**Beauty from Pain **

"Many eyes go through the meadow, but few see the flowers in it." Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Chapter Seven: Faint Scars_

We stood there as Ambrose pulled me back from them. He scoffed at them under his breath. Briar and Francesca awkwardly stood there as they slightly glanced at each other expecting something to happen. I bit my lip as I felt Ambrose's grip tighten around my wrist, then he let go and sighed.

"We must make haste into the night, we have a long journey ahead, the reason for the journey will be put on hold until I say it is so. Not a word of conference between any of you, especially you Lyla." He turned and walked away as his cloak whipped behind him. Francesca and Briar collected their supplies and brought their horses from a stable as Ambrose and I waited silently next to each other. There was a cold wall forming between us. I watched the black market, trying to ignore his presence. The globes of red, purple and yellow floated above it as they sparkled brightly. I saw the multi colored tents with Arabian designs imprinted on them.

I felt that this was all going to fast. It was all on my account though. I asked to leave the city, but the scars were already deep. I could not bare to see another beautiful fairy look at me with disgusted eyes. It was too much. I had to stop thinking about it. I was becoming selfish just as Belcinda wanted me to. Oh, that woman how could she manipulate any person she wanted to. She held all the kingdoms of Silversia at her grasp. She was an idol to those kingdoms. I closed my eyes as I calmed myself. I could not turn towards her evil ways, never.

"You are really something, Lyla." Ambrose scoffed as he stood there erect as a statue, "You are who you are, though. You might be in a different spirit but you are the same. Every day you seem to have a little fragment of your old self back." I was puzzled since I did not know anything but a few fragmented dreams about my past to tell me who I was.

"What do you mean?" I said as I saw the Rosea castle a splendor. It was a pearly white with a large red gate surrounding it. Madeline described the gates as large roses that were interwoven by gnome blacksmith they had hired to make this effect. My heart felt dark as I thought about the deception Madeline had put me through. She was a little egotistical but to hire an assassin was too much to believe.

"You trust anyone who promises you their honor. This trusting of Briar and Francesca who are spies of the Rosean kingdom if I may so repeat, yet you trust them. I remember arguing with you so many times about it. You always trusted people to pay you their debts from the books they bought from your book shop. They almost never did. You never minded though." He said as his voice became passive.

"I believe Briar and Francesca are good people, Briar could have killed me if he wanted to, he had several chances. They promised me, their truth and sometimes you need to have faith in people." I said.

"Here, they come. I will not trust them, Lyla. I don't know why I even agreed to them to come along. They must prove their oaths, first." He said as he smugly got on his horse. I got on mine and we rode away into the night.

We rode in silence, I heard the hoof beats as we rode toward the castle that I had lived in. I had been deceived. What I knew of my life happened inside that castle and yet it was for a period less then a year. How could I have been that isolated? How could I possible lose every memoir of my past? It grew before me as we four came closer to it. I longed to say good bye to Winter and Tyco. They must have felt much pain.

Why was I the source of pain for everyone? Is this what Belcinda wanted? Her twisted mind could have constructed much more deadly plots then these, she tricked me so easily into giving her Ambrose. I shuttered at the thought, I was the traitor. Not Briar and Francesca.

The castle loomed before us as a old woman who was well beyond her age. She sat at the top of a small hill, crouched over and crooked. The walls were crumbling, dark rocks that completed the stone façade. The happiness I felt inside was gone and my soul was unable to rest until it found a source of happiness once again. I feel as if this act by being an ambassador will be my final act. What waits beyond the Alrav Mountains?

I gazed at them as I felt the cool breeze gently blow across the field. The moon reached the high point just above the lily field to illuminate them. The lilies sparkled and I heard the familiar sound. The lilies sang like wind chimes. I closed my eyes as I felt the days where I lived without a clue. I used to lay out on the balcony and just listen to the lilies sing. It seems so long ago.

Ambrose was leading us slowly across the lily field. Suddenly he held out his arm in a signal for us to stop. He pulled out a scroll tube from his cloak and it grew into a staff. It had an orb that bloomed from a metal flower at the top. I listened and I saw him tense. I heard a cries of sorrow come from the ground. Suddenly from the shadows rose figures, they looked like knights dressed in black armor. They seemed to move and wave with the wind. Their horses rose from the shadows and the shadow disappeared. They were the shadows.

"Bloody night guards!" I heard Briar mumble. Francesca sighed. Ambrose gave us death glares. Three night guards rode towards us. Ambrose still holding out his staff. I turned to see that Francesca and Briar were holding out their weapons too. Weapon inspection, a night guard's main job.

"Who are you people passing through the night?" The voice sounded like the crackling of a fire. I could clearly see a orange glow deep within his dark form. "You cannot pass our watch, we are all around, in the shadows lurking. You all seem to be in a hurry, did you kill someone?" Another night guard gave a laugh deep within his dark armored self. They were deeply chilling much more then the images I depicted when I read about them long ago. The fire within them is said to be from volcanic stone deep within the planet Lysaria. They are heartless and were molded to follow general orders such as weapon inspection, catch thieves and were allowed to arrest anyone under suspicion.

Ambrose shifted "We are travelers, merely on our way to the Cerestyic Sea. She, my wife is sick with a terrible skin disease. This is our herb doctor following and he is our protector. We hope the waters of the legendary Cerestyic will cure her." He said.

"Why does a wizard need a knight? Can you not defend yourself with that wand of yours?" He laughed but it sounded like the whole field was burning. "Show yourself woman let us see how sick you are."

I hesitated as I thought about their reaction. My heart jumped as I thought over the words again. The night guards will be in disgust of me. The night guard grinned evilly down at me. He was a foot taller then all of us on horseback. I think that is how they intimidate so many passersby. Briar saved us though.

"Do you wish to make the woman uncomfortable then she already is? She is ashamed to have this skin disease. Give her peace" Briar grumbled.

"Why I ought to send you to the Queen!" The head night guard roared, the flames sparking from his throat. He pointed his long black sword at Briar, it radiated black flames. The two other guards whispered to him, I could hear the fire simmering. "Go, go!" He bellowed as he turned towards the other two.

Ambrose and all of us rushed forward. I turned to see the night guards dissolving back into the shadow they had emerged from. I shivered. I faintly remembered bringing my collection of notes on mostly all the magical creatures documented in history. Yes, it is unbelievable but I guess being trapped within a castle for a few months does that to a woman. I wasn't a real princess so I didn't have any real engagements to attend to. I reached into my satchel and felt that the beat up old leather-bound book was there. I felt the warmth at its touch.

The histories and research I scoured hours over was going to come to life. I had experienced so many magical creatures already and the journey was just beginning. With this curse or not, nothing could stop my fascination with magical creatures.

We rode on for what seemed like hours. The lily field never seemed to end but no one seemed angry or frustrated. We all just listened to the lilies singing. The singing had a calming effect on one and they shimmered so thoughtfully, trying to end our pains.

Finally, we calm to the edge of the field and the huge mountains of Alrav stood before us. They were enormous, peering over from their summits. It started to get colder very quickly. Ambrose who pulled out some provisions from one of the saddlebags.

"Quickly, all of you get dressed, the Alrav Mountains are gruesomely cold. Lyla, your garments are in your saddlebag. Briar and Francesca, I hope you brought some warmer clothing." Ambrose said as he hopped off his horse to put on some leather gloves, thick leather boots and a heavy cloak. I hopped off my horse, or rather fell off of it. It was still hard for me to get these types of things to work. I pulled out the clothing but hesitated. Ambrose motioned me to come near.

He whispered faintly into the hood, "I will put you under a dressing spell so they won't see you. Please try not to move or else your sleeve could end up on your head." I pursed my lips as he chanted the spell. The sounds echoed in the air and felt almost musical in a way. It drifted through my ears as I heard it resonate. I felt a tinge as heavier clothing suddenly appeared on me. The hood was up and everything was on. I turned to see Francesca and Briar changed and ready. They came prepared luckily.

"We are prepared, and ready to travel I suppose?" Briar said to Ambrose. Ambrose was trying to find my eyes beneath the hood, he did not want to. As I peered at his eyes, I was mistaken before, his eyes were warmer, they were hazel not green. He turned away to face the brash Briar who was standing so confidently. Ambrose stared at Briar with his hazel eyes intensely. Briar's brown eyes became fearful and he quietly saddled his horse. Francesca was fluffing her hair playfully as she looked into a clamshell mirror. Briar however had his long black hair tied back in a braid. Not a hair out of place.

"Oh, Briar you look so stuffy, why don't you rough up your look a bit? Your wife isn't here to scold you." Francesca said. Briar mumbled something under his breath.

"Why, Francesca? A knight is supposed to be a gentleman and appear like one too." Briar said with pride as he straightened up his robe so it would flutter perfectly behind him as he rode.

"Briar, you realize you look more feminine with that long hair. I don't care what Claudine thinks. It is so silly." Francesca commented. Briar fumed.

"Claudine is my wife! Not just any woman. She is a woman of high opinion and I will not doubt her thoughts!" He yelled. Francesca huffed and turned away as she got upon her horse. I sat intently listening to the friends bicker. Ambrose however was the more interesting person to watch of all. He grew red as his eyes began to grow wider and wider…his hair seemed to scruff up more then it already was. He was quite upset.

"QUIET! Now, what did I say? I said not a word and now you to are having an argument right before my eyes! I am a sorcerer and I could cause you so much pain that you wouldn't know a life without one. Now, zip it!" Ambrose yelled as he rode ahead. I followed as I calmed my heart from beating so fast. He could scare the wits right out of you. I even had a fore warning. Note to self: Ambrose is temperamental. TEMPERAMENTAL.

Briar and Francesca looked like little lambs cowering in the corner of a pen that had a pack of wolves in it. They lowered their eyes. I was hoping we all could get along but that wasn't going to happen to soon. We rode on and the temperature dropped rapidly, the wind began to blow. The gusts came and seized us and we never could feel the warmth from our woolen garments. It began to snow after a day of riding. The horses started to whip their heads to and fro as we rode against the terrifying currents. I bit my already cracked lips as I held my hood up so that I wouldn't reveal my face to the world.

Since not a word passed from anyone's lips since Ambrose's explosion, I thought about magical creatures. I had met fairies! Seekers (which, I think I skipped over in my magical creature encyclopedia now that I think about it) were just too creepy to comprehend. The night guards were terrifying but not harmful if you were good. I also met Belcinda who belongs in entire different category from witches, one titled "psycho witch who plays with people's minds" should do it. Ambrose was a sorcerer or a wizard saw, I can't really understand the difference since my books weren't clear.

Fairies had lived up to everything I had thought and even more. They were such delightful people at least to others. Vie Lynn and Gideon treated with friendship and showered me with more than enough gifts which were more extravagant then I could imagine. Gideon offered me exotic color changing pearls to make me look beautiful. He was trying to help but the pearls made me look like I was tacky. On Vie Lynn however they glowed with fervor. I missed them dearly since they were kind and offered more than what I could ask for. Everyone cared for me there and I was grateful. I sketched down some notes about the place, describing in detail the surroundings. Here's a loose page from my observations:

_Wynne is such a different place. Rather then laying stone that can hurt one's bare feet they lay flowers down for paths. Different colors, different types for different streets. The flowers had a life of their own because after I stepped on one, it sprang back to life, it wasn't crushed by the weight of my foot. I felt embraced by warmness the fairies expressed to each other. Vie Lynn even gave me the honor of showing me her wings. They were beautiful, bright colors, a beautiful mosaic of pinks, yellows, purples and light powder blue. She said that the wings of a fairy showed their soul, their character. I was amazed at the brilliance that they showed. _

Snow blasted at us as we endured. We set up a shelter in a crevice to get out of the snowstorm. It was a big white haze and Ambrose cursed it as he took out provisions from his saddle bags. Briar and Francesca huddled together in a corner of the crevice as I took a spot along the wall between them and Briar. I felt so cold, my whole body was shaking. My hands were icy and dry.

Ambrose looked at us fearfully. We then knew that we might not make it through this.


	8. The Swan and the Fox

Dear readers, thank you for reading until now. I appreciate your comments! This chapter took a long time to write because I did not know the way I wanted the story to unfold. Hopefully you like what you see. It has some comic comments and some serious, thank you.

Sincerely, Anonymous

**Beauty from Pain **

"Many eyes go through the meadow, but few see the flowers in it." Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Chapter Eight: The Swan and the Fox_

Those fierce cold eyes stared at me with fear. The snow and wind were too strong. We ventured forth into a wall of snow…What could we do but move forward? I could no longer feel my hands and I drifted into a sleep, my eyes were heavy…I couldn't fall asleep. I would die if I did that. I've read too many books about adventures in the Alrav Mountains to do that. I felt that we were all going to perish, if we didn't find shelter quickly. I glanced behind me at Briar and Francesca. They looked miserable. I pulled my hood closer to my face to feel the warmth from it. I heard a yell from behind. I turned and saw Francesca lying on the ground. Briar was already on his feet to help her. Her eyes were closed. She was taken by the cold.

I attempted to jump off my horse. I tried to remember anything that would help. Books…books…books. What was it? Every time someone fell asleep in the Alrav Mountains, journeying forth, they would arouse them awake with the smell of a powerful herb. I visualized it in my head, the name: it was redswalt. Redswalt had a pungent odor, was ashy black and took on the form of a small nut. I imagined the picture on the page of the herb encyclopedia. yes, I had read a herb encyclopedia but that is besides the point. I had it. I stepped cautiously forward towards them. Briar was panicking; he was attempting to get her up.

"Where are her herbs, Briar, where are her herbs?" I rasped as I coughed from the cold. I held my hood over my face as some snow escaped into it and I felt the kiss of the snow. I shivered as I held my cloak close.

"Why the hell do you want them now?" He growled as he shook her body. Francesca was flailing in his arms.

"This is not the time for your ego, just tell me." I shouted as I began searching.

"Here." he said as he unlatched what looked like a billfold from her belt. I opened it up and found a collection of bottles neatly arranged by origin and region. I saw a bottle labeled redswalt. I quickly took it out and waved it in front of her nose. Suddenly, she gave to as her eyes widened.

"Get that redswalt out of my face. I'm alright. Briar, what in the world…you look like someone just killed your beloved puppy." She sat up.

"Thank goodness you are fine. What was that? She just pulled out an herb and now you are fine." Briar said as he looked from me to Francesca.

"Oh, redswalt. It is herb used to awaken people from deep sleeps. She is smart. Quick thinking." Francesca said.

"Is everyone okay? If so, I found a shelter not to far away from here." Ambrose said as got down from off his horse. Ambrose stared at me then at Francesca and Briar. Briar had Francesca in his arms. Ambrose pursed his lips and turned. Briar immediately dropped her and she fell in the snow. Francesca let out a shriek not knowing why Briar dropped her in the first place.

"Why I ought of hurt you, Briar! ARGH!" She pouted as she leaped back on her horse as the snow came off her cloak. "Your wife would be very disappointed!" I silently got back on my horse as I followed Ambrose's path that he was trudging.

We arrived at a crevice which provided little shelter but just enough to manage for all four of us. Our horses though were coming down with something. They looked sickly in the fire that Ambrose had conjured up. It took over an hour and it was small but it sufficed. Briar however grumbled about how Ambrose's powers were wimpy and he ended up at the cold side of the crevice. Francesca nursed the horses and I helplessly watched the fire. There was nothing I could do.

Ambrose was silent ever since he went to look for shelter. He hadn't yelled at us for making a racket. He actually looked like he had seen something terrifying like a ghost. There were plenty of things more terrifying then a ghost though in the world.

I thought about everything that had happened. It was all a rush, really. I was taken from my home where I thought I had lived most of my life living with three wonderful servants and a self centered sister who wasn't even my sister. Everything I had heard was a lie. I was put under a spell that distorted my perception of time while I was within the castle walls. Madeline spoon feed me each and every lie. She said it was too dangerous to go outside and yet I felt nothing when I ran away with Mip, Ambrose. She said I would catch the Black Death. Ambrose told me the Black Death didn't exist in these parts of the country. She was an excellent liar. I was still had a deep jealousy of her.

Madeline was the exact opposite of me. She was beautiful and vivacious. She got to be in public and I believe that every prince adored her. Prince Lukas was probably gorgeous because he was the son of Belcinda. Whether she was evil or not, she was breathtakingly beautiful. She had a hypnotizing charm about her. Despite her lies, she was an extremely nice and spontaneous character.

I met Briar who had challenged me and Francesca who always seemed to be scolding Briar as if he were a child. They were spies but I think they reformed, _think_. Francesca was a strong believer in fortunes and she had been told a fortune about me. Briar however, I am not so sure about. He was neat and prim which are excellent qualities but I feel like he is hiding something. He had a reserved personality.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Francesca said as she came over to the fire. Her hands were pale as she rose them to the fire. Ambrose was silent. He did not even make the motion to speak. I felt intimidated. She began to speak and the cave became silent. She was a charismatic speaker,

"Long ago when this land belonged to the earth rather than people, there was a beautiful swan. She had virtue and grace. Many of the animals fell in love with the swan because of her kindness and humility shown to others. She was innocent and naïve. One day, a sly fox came to her and said that if she flew above the Alrav mountains she would find his second tail that he had lost. This fox was jealous of her popularity among the animals so he wanted to get rid of her. She obediently flew above the Alrav mountains to look. It was cold and she began to grow tired but she kept looking. Soon her feathers began to fall out and she grew sick. She began to cry. The sly fox looked up at the sky to see if she would return but she never did. That was how the snow and the rain were made on this mountain. It is softer than any other snow on in the country like goose down. It is also why the fox is one of the animals that wander these parts looking up at the sky. He is afraid that she will return."

Francesca hushed her voice and there were a few moments of silence. She looked as if she was holding something in. Her cheeks turned red and she fell on the ground laughing. Briar rolled his eyes as he strained his cloak closer to himself. I smirked as they went into another hour of bickering. Ambrose fell asleep next to the fire. The expression on his face was depressing. He had wrinkled his brow, and his mouth was a frown. I yawned and I sat in the most comfortable position to go to sleep. Francesca was sprinkling something in the fire as I was going to sleep. The warmth from the fire enveloped me.

I awoke to hear the wind whistling in my ears and to hear Francesca snoring. I never thought such a gentle soul like hers could snore. Briar was up, giving her the death look as she slept. He noticed that I was up and turned away. I adjusted my hood. Did he see? No. He would have had fear in his face. The snow was coming down fiercely outside and I widened my eyes as I saw a fox looking up at the sky run by.

"That is disturbing" I said to break the silence. I brushed off some snow from my cloak. The fire was still ablaze which was surprising.

"She deserves every word between annoying and disturbing" He suddenly kicked her in the head. Her mass of curls turned away but she did not stir.

"Francesca wanted me to give you this. She stole it before we left. Now, we are with you so she wanted you to have it…just take it." He finally handed it over. It was one of my masks. I turned it over in my hands. It was one of the nicer ones but it was perfect. "Don't take it as a nice gesture. It is all Francesca, the dimwit."

It was a pretty pink one with a pink lace decorating it. I turned away as I tried it on. I left my hood up but I felt much safer underneath a mask.

He grumbled to himself as he checked the time on a pocket watch. He rose and pointed an arrow into the snowy landscape. He shot it and he went out. I didn't say anything and petted the horse that was next to me as I watched for him. White, white, white out was all I saw. Suddenly, I heard Ambrose jolt up.

Ambrose scoffed and mumbled "That idiot!" and ran to the entrance of the crevice with his scroll tube. He lifted his staff and chanted a spell "Gruias Deanmya". Suddenly a faint flame appeared within the flower and it shot across the mountain.

Ambrose was swallowed by the snow as he trudged through it. Francesca finally woke up with a dazed look. She looked drunk.

"Hey-lulu! How ta dooooooooooo!" Ergh. What was I supposed to say to drunken speech? I was worried about both of the men who took off without saying anything.

Suddenly I saw Briar dragging Ambrose behind him. This wasn't expected but at least they were both all right. I saw a trail of blood. No.

I heard heavy sighs. I ran out to meet them as I trembled from the coldness of the snow upon my feet. I helped Briar pull Ambrose. the trail of blood was coming from the animal Briar dragged, not Ambrose thankfully.

We got to the cave as Francesca snapped out of her drunken thoughts. "What happened Briar!" She snapped as she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Oh, nothing serious. He just managed to make a fool of himself when he tried to cast a sleeping spell on the animal. It blew back in his face. Ends up he is a big animal lover." Francesca gave him some redswalt before Briar could say anything. She made him a pillow with her bag.

"It will take him a while to come around since it was a spell but he will be fine" she said caringly. We all sat around the fire and a silence grew over the place. The horses laid there quietly as they breathed in and out. They could not move about. Each one of us used the horses' warmth. I looked out and saw a glimmer out of corner of my eye. It stopped snowing! The smile broke from my face. A woman dressed in a white feathered robe with her staff. She had her beautiful blond hair tied back. Belcinda? I walked slowly to the edge of the crevice. Her words were soft whispers in the silence. They were barely audible.

"Hello, dear how are you doing on your pathetic little journey? You will die, eventually; for just beauty? It must hurt how much people judge you, just based on your rotten face. What twist of fate have I given you? Thanks to me, you can't even remember your pretty figure. Only if there was a way you could have your beauty; a secret vial of magic liquid that would restore you…" Suddenly I awoke as if dazed from a dream. I looked around and saw the others sleeping. They tossed and turned in their dreams. I was at the edge of the crevice with a blue vial in my hand. I held it up to the light. I thought about the connection to my dream. _A secret vial of magic liquid that would restore you…_I looked over at the others who were in a deep sleep. I noticed blue vials in their hands also.

It was almost too surreal, all my dreams could be granted in one little vial. I looked at the colorful liquid in the blue glass. It was pretty. It looked oddly familiar. Had I read about it somewhere?

"_What are you reading?" The man with the curly locks of brown hair asked me, though he was much younger. He was pacing back and forth tossing a heavy volume up and down in his hands. He yawned and I scanned the page again. There on the page was the exact vial drawn in beautiful water colors. He smiled at me with a melt your heart kind of smile. _

"_Just about some history and myths about the Yuan. It says here that in a cave, there is a temptress that exists that will grant your deepest wishes with a drink from the vial she gives you. She lures the travelers in and then after they drink the vial, they disappear."_

"_It doesn't exactly sound thrilling to me. Temptress? Nope." He laughed as he dropped the volume clumsily. _

"_Tristan! Put the Volume of Drake's Adventures down. You know that I love that book." I said as I crossed over to him. I reached down to pick it up and then suddenly he grabbed my extended arm and pulled me out the door. _

"_You are such an intellectual! Look at the day!" A town was hustling and bustling about. It looked like a happy town. There was lush green grass and trees. The town was in the middle of a forest with a brook running through it. Children sat and played in the stream trying to catch fish. There were many tradesmen. It was full of life. _

"_It is beautiful!" Was all I managed to say. He grabbed my arm once again and we went running into a pastry shop. The cakes, breads and sweets filled the shop with color. "Oh, what are we doing here, Tristan?"_

"_I'll get anything for you, you seem so drowsy. You need lifted spirits." He laughed._

I looked down at the bottle I was holding. "A familiar cautionary tale. Don't drink it" was all I could think because everyone else was awaking from their slumbers. I crushed the bottle with my foot and the liquid bubbled and gushed from the broken glass. The liquid was black and smelled awful. I had no time to waste.

I started towards everyone trying to wake them from their dazes.

"Hello people! Do not drink of it, it will...poison you! This is the cave of Temptation!" I blabbered on and on but no one heard my cries. They were within their own minds. I saw Francesca raise the vial to drink it as she popped off the cap. I frantically arm wrestled with her attempting to loosen the grip. I pulled on her arm with all my strength. I saw Briar opening the bottle and Ambrose was doing the same...I grabbed the closest thing to me which was a cast iron pot and hit Francesca in the head. I winced as I heard the 'gong'. I whispered an apology. I then I hit Briar and Ambrose without hesitation. I wiped the sweat from my head and saw that they were knocked out. _Good...now what? _The horses that were now awakened by my pleas looked at me as if I was a crazy lady. Well, I was holding a cast iron pot for Pete's sake.

I was going to die when they awoke from their slumbers. I tried pulling the bottles out of their hands but it was no use. I sighed nervously as I rubbed my temples trying to remember the flashback. 'The Cave of Temptation', the story, I assumed, was an old wise tale that had gone out of circulation since I had only read the recent renditions of legends from the castle. There were no rare books in that place.

I had to jog my memory. I searched around for my violin, I found it discarded at the bottom of my bag wrapped in warm blankets. It would calm my nerves at least for a moment and maybe I would recall something useful from this dumb mind of mine. I played a song of nervousness; it was rushed and was frankly all over the place. I watched all three of them out of the corner of my eye as I felt my fingers run along the strings.

They will have to make the decisions on their own, I was helpless. I knew nothing about how to stop their deaths. I wept and then I heard soft patters on the snow. I turned and saw the fox so valiant in his flamed costume staring at me. He swiftly rushed into the cave and bit each hand and the bottle disappeared. He came over to me and he licked up the spot where I had crushed the bottle. He sat before me and spoke! Now, I really felt like I was crazy.

"I am the guardian of this cave. I failed my duties long ago when a swan tempted me to run after her because of the legend long ago. She was really a witch and cursed me to wander the land blind. You brought me here with your great music. Thank you. I have been searching for this cave for many years. The swan witch attacks silently poisoning people with their desires..." _Hmm, sounds like someone I know..._"I have taken away the vials from your friends but they will have their desires still within in them. For you to overcome your own temptation must have taken great strength. I am in debt to you." He bowed as much as a fox could bow. I felt awkward standing there as the fox bowed. _Where do we go from here?_


	9. Impulsive Much?

Here it is! Beauty from Pain Chapter 9! I typed this chapter up a long time ago but I hadn't been home for a few months so I couldn't publish it. So I brought all of my documents back with me so now I can publish chapters like crazy. Haha, I'm a slow updater and you probably already realized that. Well, I hope you enjoy it because Lyla/Elaine will find out more about her past...whether she wants to our not.

**Beauty from Pain **

"Many eyes go through the meadow, but few see the flowers in it." Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Chapter Nine: Impulsive much?_

"Well, honestly there is no need to be of service to me. I am ugly…because of a nasty curse. Someone said that the elves could be of help. Anyways… Mr. Fox you can start being the keeper of the cave. That is my only request." I said as I caressed the ears of the fox. He bore his teeth before me, trying to form a smile. I laughed.

"You must be beautiful. Your laugh is gorgeous. Do you know you can tell that when a person laughs if she is pretty or not? It is the way she laughs. Your laugh sounds like music." the fox said. I smiled underneath my mask.

"No need for compliments." I cheered solemnly, knowing that the blind fox would turn away in disgust if he saw me.

"If you need to find the elves…it is a three days journey from here. With all the magic that I can give, please follow my paw prints to them. You will face many dangers on the path but with you and your friends, I believe you will make it in due time." The fox said as I began to gather my things. Briar was the first to wake then Ambrose, and last was Francesca who I had gonged quite hard. Oops.

"There must be something more pleasant in life then waking up and seeing a masked face all the time." Briar mumbled. Ambrose hit him on the back of the head.

"That is for dragging me through snow." Ambrose growled. Briar raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" He asked, taken over by curiosity. Ambrose turned around to show a wet back. Francesca had her hands on her head.

"I must have been bloody drunk, my head aches and I can't even see straight" she said loosely. "Ah, goodness! My head has a huge bump on it. Ahh!" Francesca said as she rubbed the tender spot. Her red curls fluttered in front of her face.

Lyla stood on the outside of the cave about to burst out laughing. They didn't even remember a thing. They couldn't see her smile though so it just made her look more awkward standing there. They all looked at her at the same time as she let out a giggle. It echoed inside her mask and she couldn't help it. They were such a strange crew to be travelling with.

"Are you laughing?" Ambrose questioned. She shook her head as she bit her lip. Briar sighed as Francesca pouted about her head.

"I've found a way out. The storm's cleared up. Hurry now." I said as I took my horse by the reins and wrapped my violin in cloths so it would not be affected by the temperature change. I did as best I could and prayed it would make it through the Alrav Mountains. I saw leading out of the crevice a beautiful pair of small footprints marked in gold, clear to see against the snow. Once everyone was ready, Ambrose came forward.

"We will take this direction and go around the mountain rather than through it." He instructed as he pointed his scroll tube in the opposite direction of the footprints.

"Ambrose, I know the way. It is this way _through_ the mountain. It is a three days journey." I piped up. Ambrose turned to me eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Who told you such a silly thing! El-Lyla, you are very ill!" Ambrose said as he mounted upon his horse. I bit my lip as I felt myself grow hot. Though no one could see it beneath the mask, I still felt wronged. Ambrose had looked down on me.

"Call me ill again; I'll punch you right off that horse!" I burst out before I could think about the words that were sputtering out of my mouth. Ambrose became wide eyed and stared at me for a moment. I gripped the reins and before anyone could react, I began to follow the path of the fox.

"Who told you to go through the mountains? It is honestly preposterous idea!" Ambrose laughed as he brought his horse into a gallop to catch up with mine. The snow was thrown everywhere as the horse slowed. Our horses trotted closely together as Ambrose tried to rationally explain the logical path to me. He thought I was bloody drunk! The way he talked to me was so condescending. I bit my dried lip until it bled. I breathed in and out to calm myself. "Lyla, you aren't in your right mind. You may have had a little too much liquor last night…"

I had it to about as much as I possibly handle. He really did think I was drunk. I closed my eyes and thought about it a moment, trying to give myself peace. The anger hadn't left my system yet and I was totally not expecting the next thing. My body reacted entirely on its own and turned and punched Ambrose clear in the jaw. He fell off of his horse to be greeted by laughter and a renewed wet back.

I horrified looked at my hands and then at Ambrose, who was developing a purple mark above his jawline. Briar was laughing hysterically with Francesca with a pleased smile on her face.

"I didn't know you had it in you! Well, first impressions are killers!" Briar exclaimed as he almost fell off his horse from laughing so much. Francesca just gave me a blank stare as she took a swig from a bottle of alcohol. She muttered something under her breath and chuckled as she brushed the fiery red hair away from her flushed cheeks.

"I am in my RIGHT mind so if you would like to continue to insult me, go YOUR way! I don't care!" I said as I continued on ahead following the golden footprints. If this is what the old Lyla was like then I have a reputation to live up to! Briar and Francesca followed me with their horses as Ambrose lingered in the back.

The cold became a part of you. The sky grew dark and we could not remember the amount of days we had spent travelling this path. Ambrose complained that we were lost and that I was insane. Briar and Francesca fought with me that I was trying to kill them all off. I just knew I had to keep following the fox prints. We were losing our sanity, but that was one thing that I could and had to keep straight.

Truth be told, barely anyone survives the torturous journey in the Alrav Mountains. The thickest of wools couldn't warm you as you try to grasp the only warmth they have. I shivered until my body could react no more. My clothes became frostbitten as icicles dangled from the horses reins. We had to stop often because of the horses. No one had the power to speak because of the deep sleep that was driven by the cold. We all knew the consequences of that. We tried to stay awake as a few broken phrases passed our lips.

We had stopped by at a big rock that blocked some of the wind. It wasn't much of a shelter but it gave the horses peace of mind as they burrowed deep within the snow trying to find warmth by burying themselves. Briar was disheveled with his hair hanging down in the front of his face, trying to provide warmth to his blue lips and cold gaze. The bubbliness left Francesca like the sun had since the beginning of the three days. She was silent, except for a few muttered words that passed her lips when she was nodding to sleep. Ambrose said nothing to any of us concentrating all of his effort to chant a spell for a fire. His teeth chattered together and he became faint. Briar finally stood up and grabbed him by the shoulder. Ambrose sat down with his head in his hands. Briar struggled over the sticks as he took out a stone and tried to light a fire. He did this for hours until he had no energy.

I had to do something and slowly but surely edged my way into the opening of the crevice. They were staring at the twigs dumbfound at what had been left of our wood supply. There were no trees in the Alrav Mountains. We all had gone insane from the depth the coldness that they had not even noticed my actions. My feet, long frozen by the snow, kept treading along as I followed the golden footprints. The only thing I could do was follow them. I did not grow up in this world that was filled with dangers but grew up in fear of it (or for how many months thought this way).

I could feel my body grow weak as I trembled. The hood was blown back and I felt a heavy gust of wind come back on my icy face. I fell to my knees as it snowed serenely around me helpless to go on. My gloved hands dove into the snow as I tried to stay up. I crawled after them, hoping to reach my destination. I began to go in and out of consciousness. The breath I drew in burned my lungs as I tried to open my eyes wider. I closed my eyes for a second and began to crawl down on my belly, squinting at the golden footprints. They were all but a haze now.

I out of breath and energy lay there as I contemplated my death. I tried to help so many but in the end, I did not help anyone. I would never get to look at a face that wasn't in disgust of me. I fell into the deep sleep…

I awoke hanging from a chain. I felt sick as my head flared and my stomach churned. For a moment everything was blurry. I let out an agonizing cry of pain as someone prodded me with a sharp weapon. I opened my eyes to see trolls with terrifying teeth and deformities. There were so many sketches of the trolls in the creature classification book. They were categorized by how dangerous they were. These were dangerous ones. How in the world do I get myself into the stickiest and most dangerous of situations? They turned their faces away in disgust and drew the hood over part of my face to hide it. I was even _disgusting_ to them. I started to feel a wave of depression come over me.

"Who are you, witch?" They said in their deep tenor tones (despite their dangerous ways of murdering people, they had perfect pitched voices. It was a complete myth that they sounded like a goblin). I began to cry at the accusation, releasing all the energy I had gained from the deathlike sleep into producing tears. They had called me a witch! A witch!

They were alarmed by this began to whisper to each other. I cried until my head throbbed too much and felt like I was going to die. I could not take these insults any longer. Let me die!

"Answer the question, witch!" They prodded me with the sharp stick again. I yelped and tears burned down my eyes as I began to break a sweat from my fever.

"Elai-Lyla Greenwood, no witch" I huffed as I nodded to sleep. They poked me again and I squirmed. The trolls reacted oddly to my reply by backing away. Suddenly, a figure came forward but he stayed within the shadows. The room now turned blurry to me so even if I saw his face, I would register a blob.

"Lyla Greenwood? That name sounds familiar. I wonder who possibly could be Lyla Greenwood." The figure said as she now stepped into the light. I didn't even have the energy to look up. I stared as his blurry shoes. I fell once again into darkness.

_I was lying down on the ground reading a novel. It was in the shop I was before. I was looking at a page labeled Demak probably for the Demak Kingdom. I was about to read the page when two knights in black legacy armor entered. They were of the highest caliber of knighthood. I stood up right away and clutched the book to my chest. The same book from before. _

"_What do you want?" I asked as I looked up into their open helmets to see who they were. They were handsome but I felt as if they were sinister in their hearts because of the ghoulish way they snickered. They approached me as they looked me up and down with mad eyes. I dropped the book and ran to the back of the bookshop. _

_They raced ahead of me as I attempted to grab a weapon of some sort but it was too late. One of the knights held my hands as the other slapped me silly. _

"_Why are you investigating into the Silversia's past! You know it is forbidden by decree of Law 3." He shouted at me. "Who possibly could be Lyla Greenwood? You are nothing yet you are becoming something in this town. You spread rumors that are untrue about Silversia. Do you mean to commit treason against your Queen?" He spit in my face. I spit back into his face. _

"_You should know more about the Queen before you trust her. We should know our country's history for the sake of others that have fallen." I said in a quiet confidence. He hit me across my face. _

"_TREASON! Take her away!" He shouted. The last thing I saw out of the corner of my eye was something shiny in the floorboards. _


	10. Trolling Along

**Beauty from Pain **

"Many eyes go through the meadow, but few see the flowers in it." Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Chapter Ten: Trolling Along_

I was aroused from my faint by this man dumping water on me. I now was lying on the cold stone floor of whatever I was placed in. I squinted up at him trying to make out his face as I pulled at my hood to cover mine.

He had scruffy brown hair that was matted onto his head. His face was quite handsome besides the drawback of his hair. He was about to dump another bucket of water on me when I jolted up. He was startled a bit but his cold exterior state returned after a few moments.

"So you are up?" He gruffed as he put the pail of water down. It made a clunky sound that echoed throughout the room. The dungeon was much bigger than I could see. I was still in chains but it felt much better since I had been let down. He had dark beady eyes that looked as if they could stare into the depths of your soul. I shivered.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why have you brought me here?" I blurted out as I tried to move away from him. My chains clanked and clinked. He laughed as he stood there with his arms propped out at his sides and chin high. I couldn't tell him about Ambrose and the others, he would have them killed. I bit my lip as I held this in.

"You'll find out soon enough" He said. I saw that he was wearing a royal cape that clashed with his hunting wardrobe which consisted of knit pants, a cotton shirt, leather vest and boots. The leather looked kind of odd though. I brought my attention to his face which was observing me with the greatest detail. "So are you this Lyla Greenwood?"

I sighed but replied with a yes. He nodded his head. He prodded me with a stick as he stood in the same place. I guess he was analyzing the risk that I could put him in. "I'm _not _a witch nor am I a threat to you. I am just trying to go to Charius." I finally said, irritated with the stick poking!

"Witch or not, you were going to die out there. I saved you so you should be thanking me." He grumbled as he slapped the stick to the ground. He was sensitive and intimidated by me; maybe I could play along with this little game.

"Well, who am I to thank for saving a dear damsel in distress?" I said as I eyed my mask sitting on a table nearby.

"Allow me to introduce myself, witch. I am Santé, Prince of the Alrav Trolls. You are in the dungeon of my humble abode." I raised an eyebrow; thanks to my hood he could not see my facial expression of hilarity.

"Thank you, Prince Santé for saving this poor woman's life. Who is NOT a witch." I said pointing to myself. He chuckled again. I sighed, I had to get out of these chains my life and future depended on it.

Prince Santé stopped and eyed me. "Really? Why is your face so disfigured and ugly? A witch who has lost all of her magic tends to look exactly like you do now." _Point taken, but I had to find a way to get him in my favor. _I guess I did look like a witch.

"Well, if you must know I was cursed to look this way. I am looking for a cure. Please, believe me. Prince Santé." I pleaded with him. "I need to get out of here to go help my friends and go to Charius."

"Charius? The elfin capital? Why would you go to such an obscure place? It is nothing but ice, cold and relentless." Santé exclaimed as he looked at me more closely. I backed away and stumbled and fell onto the floor. He chuckled.

"I am a fairy Ambassador." I said. He laughed at me as he sat down in front of me, legs bent in front of him with his hands resting on his knees. He stared at me curiously. I was creeped out by the inquiring glance.

"You are going to get yourself killed. If any elf hears the word "fairy" they will probably shoot you with their bow and arrows they are so fond of." Santé said as he played around with a tassel on his cape.

"Perhaps, but what do I have to lose? I am cursed to look this way, disgusting beyond compare, I have forgotten my memories and I feel like no one understands. I will give up this life to help others since that is all I can do. The fairies are good people and I would hate to see them break out in a war with the elfin people." I replied as I moved the chains about as I stretched out my feet.

Prince Santé fell silent with his laughter and gazed at me with his dark eyes. "Life is precious. It shouldn't be thrown about in the terms you describe. You may be doing this for the fairies but saying you have nothing to lose is unreasonable. You have a long life ahead of you. My people and I have suffered through so much exiled here to the Alravs because of a dispute long ago but we hope. Hope for a better future." I shivered as I thought about his words as the chill from the cold air sent an icy breeze up and down my spine as I sit wet in a cool, dark dungeon.

"I feel lost because no one will look at me with kindness. They always disgusted with me. They think I am some sort of evil." I said as I started to cry uncontrollably from brokenness. I couldn't help it, my emotions ran with me as I sat there talking to Santé. He was holding me prisoner and I was crying in front of him. I had never cried in front of someone before about my ugliness, it was always when my body was in pain. I had to let it out, I had held in all of the emotions inside in front of Ambrose who was too despised to even look at me, truly then the unthinkable happened. Prince Santé embraced me and he tried to comfort me. Without hesitation of any sort, I cried into his shoulder. I knew he wanted me dead because he probably thought I was a witch but it felt so right to cry. He was probably just going to kill me after he ended my outburst. I shook as I attempted to compose myself.

Prince Santé let go off me as I quieted my sobs. "My people feel your pain. We were cast aside as untouchable to the troll community. We were sent to the Alravs to die. We trolls are not evil; we are portrayed as evil because of these deformities and the hardship we go through. We defend ourselves against others who try to kill us and we are cast as the enemy. You are not alone, Lyla." He said as he held in his own tears. I felt great sympathy for him but questioned how trolls could exile him out of their land when he looked handsome in a rustic sort of way?

He grabbed the stick and got up with a struggle and I saw him lean on it as he dragged his left foot behind him into the surrounding darkness. My heart fell into darkness as I sat there cold and freezing to death which made the isolation even more frightening. That was why he stood the whole time not moving, he didn't want me to know his weakness if I was a danger. I heard a low conversion where Santé had gone. I trembled as another gust past through the frozen prison.

I heard footsteps not far as I saw two deformed trolls approach me. I did not flinch in the slightest since I had stared at my reflection long enough to know that I was ugly. One of them had a scar along the bridge of his nose that went all the way down to his neck and he had a curled up arm. The other had a lazy eye and a slight crooked nose with warts all over his arms. I never knew that trolls were so filled with vanity that they would ban the ugliest in the Alrav Mountains. Trolls had human likeness except for their shorter height and their noses which were usually bigger though there are some accounts in Santé's case that their noses were of normal proportion. They could blend into human population easily but they were much too proud to do that.

I watched them intently as I saw them remove the chains ever so gently. I thought about what my friends were going through as they suffered in the ice. I pleaded with myself that they would be alright as I marched towards my death. Crying on a royal prince's shoulder isn't the best thing to do and he was a troll though his little piece of solace was touching since I ached for the trolls.

We climbed up so many stairs that the trolls had to drag me up half way through. We finally reached the top as Prince Santé was brought up by several trolls carrying him in a chair from another stair case. I gazed around the room and found it was a circular room with many doors in its cobblestone walls. The beautiful light from the sun illuminated through the glass roof and I felt an inner warmth spread itself inside my heart. I reveled in this as Prince Santé limped to approach me. He motioned to the two trolls to let me go as he leaned on the stick. I rushed forward to help him but hesitated because of his royal status. Was I allowed to touch him? It pained me to see him like this. He looked so confident and intimidating in the dungeon. The trolls looked as if they were ready to tackle me but Santé held up his hand to stop them as I lent him my shoulder to lean on. I felt as if we felt each other's pain and we completely understood each other.

Lingering though in the back of my mind was Ambrose, Francesca, and Briar. Where were they and had they escaped the trolls? Not that they were bad people but I knew too well how Ambrose reacts to these types of situations, brash and unrealistic.

"Thank you." Santé said as he stared up at the light filtering through the glass. He sighed and smiled at me. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want. You will be accepted as one of us. It is the highest honor troll royalty can bestow." I bowed and felt honored. I had met a sorcerer, seekers, a wild boar, fairy royalty, black knights, a talking fox and now a genuine prince of the Trolls. Well, I might just start a creature classification book of my own someday after I get this curse lifted.

Suddenly the room was filled with a million whispers of agony and death. I fell on my knees as I covered my ears to the familiar sound. I saw them rise out of the shadows surrounding the light and they tried to penetrate it without fail. Prince Santé held my shoulders as he commanded the trolls to take defense.

"Seekers? Why in the world would they travel this far?" Santé exclaimed as the trolls drove back the shadow creatures.

"They are after me to keep me in this curse." I said as I opened my eyes and saw that they were all gone. He grimaced as I stood up.

"Dangerous creatures. Touch of death." He muttered as he leaned on his stick. "Are you alright?" He said as he looked at my hood with concern.

"I'm fine…" I said as I once again remembered my friends.

"What is it, Ms. Greenwood?" He said as he took in a deep breath of frosty air.

"It's…my friends. They are out in the Alravs, suffering." I said as I covered I gripped the sides of my wet cloak. An encroaching illness was rising in my stomach. What if they died? I began to go into a craze mumbling to myself. Prince Santé laughed. I whipped around and stared at him in disbelief. How could he laugh? Was he heartless and playing mind games like Belcinda?

"We found them a few hours ago; they are recuperating in a spare room. I brought you into interrogation because I thought you did something to them but I was wrong. I knew they were you friend because one of them kept saying your name." His voice quieted. I wasn't concerned with me being cast as the criminal…I just wanted to see them.

"Can I see them?" I said as I gazed at him through my dark hood. He smiled and nodded as he led me, limping to the room. I gazed around at the troll castle. It was brilliant with glass which I saw trolls working above us shoveling the snow off for the sun to beam through. The cobble stones had a sparkle that I didn't see in the dismal dungeon. Icicles appeared outside the window. Prince Santé gazed at me and couldn't help but smile.

"Just wait until you get to Charius." He said. I intently looked at him.

"You have been there?" I asked. He stopped upright and continued.

"Only from afar." He whispered. He gave me a solemn smile. I wasn't about to ask why. I already knew the answer. The two trolls who dragged me upstairs opened the doors, the one with the scar…I think smiled at me. Well, I guess it is always nice to get along with one of the most feared creatures of the world. I saw three beds and I saw each friend laying peacefully, healing from their frostbite. Their faces were so pale but as I passed each bed, I saw a flicker of life still in them. I saw Ambrose, brow unfurrow and his appearance was so calm. I brushed a lock back out of face as he slept. I saw Francesca's wild hair and I had to neatly comb it back with my gloved fingers. I saw Briar who was the most disheveled and I couldn't help but chuckle imagining what he would do if he saw himself.

"He's a feisty one. He wouldn't quit clonking Grisly on the head with a cast iron pan." The troll with the scar said. The other troll with the warts pointed to his head to show a red bump on his forehead moving back his soppy hair. I came forward and before I knew it, I kissed the spot where Ambrose had hit him. The troll blankly stared at me then wrung his hands. I sauntered towards Briar, wanting to hit him but I straightened his sheets as I adjusted my wet robes. I shivered as another mysterious chill past through the castle.

Prince Santé beckoned me. I obeyed since he was so courteous to me and all of them. He was a stranger to me but I felt as if I could trust him with anything. "Let's get you out of these wet robes before you yourself get sick." He mentioned as he called the scarred troll toward him. "Justly, get her a set of our best robes from storage. Hurry." I followed Justly and Grisly out of the room as Prince Santé limped next to me. I smiled, I had made more friends than I ever thought I would need.


End file.
